Terrible Together
by snipershezz
Summary: "When Stakar first cut yer collar an' then decided ya were *ma* problem, I thought ta maself; 'How much trouble c'n one Centaurian git inta'" Her eyes locked with his as she tugged a comb through her hair, "I should'a thrown maself out tha airlock right then'n'there. They shouldn'ta called it Murphy's Law, they should'a called it Yondu's Law." She stabbed the comb viciously toward
1. Famous Last Words

**Characters:** Yondu Udonta, Stakar Ogord, Tullk, Halfnut, Original Characters, Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s), Original Child Character(s), Kraglin Obfonteri, Martinex T'Naga,

 **Relationships:** Yondu Udonta/Kraglin Obfonteri, Minor/Background Relationship(s),

 **Tags:** Yondu's first time leading a mission, first meetings, shapeshifter character, parties, Yondu likes kids, Hrax, Alien Culture, Alien Cultural Differences, Ravagers, Missions, Family, Drinking, Heavy Drinking, Mating Rituals, Accidental Bonding, Accidental Marriage, Marriage, Humour, Domestic Fluff, Protective!Yondu, Halfnut's like a Five Year Old, Angst, Smut, Feels, Bottom!Yondu, Size Kink, Size Difference,References to Knotting, Centaurians don't Kiss, Dirty Talk, Scar Kink, Dom!Kraglin, Praise Kink, Kraglin's a Sweet Talker, Bickering, Light Angst, Compliments, Poor Yondu eats too Much, Kraglin takes care of him, Falling in Love, Food, Bookstores, Refueling, Team as a Family, Fluff, Emotionally Constipated Idiots, Mission Planning, Yondu runs shit, talking about feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Cargo Hold, Making Love, Love Confessions, Submissive!Yondu, Deep and Meaningful Conversations, Emotional Stuff, Emotion Turmoil, Banter, Kraglin and Halfnut are definitely frienemies, Missions Gone Wrong, Gunnie Adopts Everyone, because she's a Badass Space Mom, BAMF Kraglin, Yondu digs it ;), Knotting, Romance, Cuteness, All the Love, Bets and Wagers, Martinex is a Smart Ass, Poor Stakar, Happily Ever After Ya'll!

 **Summary:** "When Stakar first cut yer collar an' then decided ya were _ma_ problem, I thought ta maself; _'How much trouble c'n one Centaurian git inta?'_ " Her eyes locked with his as she tugged a comb through her hair, "I should'a thrown maself out tha airlock right then'n'there. They shouldn'ta called it Murphy's Law, they should'a called it Yondu's Law." She stabbed the comb viciously towards his reflection in the mirror. "'Cause anytime yer anywhere shit be goin' tits up."

 **A/N:** Another one of my 'how Yondu met Kraglin' stories XD

The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore 3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)

 **Disclaimer:** Nobody Exists on Purpose. Nobody Belongs Anywhere. Everybody's Gonna Die. Come Watch TV? In other news - I don't own Marvel so - you know - don't sue and all that junk xxx

* * *

 **Chapter One** \- Famous Last Words

 **Summary** \- In which Yondu leads his first mission, goes to a party and finds trouble.

"It's simple. Steal the relic, take it to the buyers, and come home." Stakar raised an eyebrow. "This is a week-long job Yondu. You really think you can handle this?"

The Centaurian crossed his arms and scowled, "Course I can, I ain't an idjit."

"Tullk and Gunnie will be with you."

" _What?!_ I thought ya said this ma mission!"

Stakar sighed, "It is. Once that ship leaves this boat, they're under your command."

Yondu gave the senior officers a smirk that was all teeth, Tullk shook his head fondly and Gunnie sneered.

The captain turned to address the pair, "You two don't go taking over, you hear me? This is Yondu's show, if it goes sideways, _he_ cleans it up, got it?"

Gunnie nodded, "Yes'sir."

Tullk mirrored her actions, "Aye sir."

"Question Ca't'n."

"Yes Gunnie."

Though she was addressing Stakar her eyes were on Yondu, "Do's I still get ta kick 'is ass if'n he pisses me off?"

The captain snorted, "Only if he deserves it."

"Yes'sir."

Stakar dismissed them with a wave of his hand and Gunnie fell into step beside Yondu, "What's our play then, boy?"

The Centaurian smirked as he swaggered along the corridor, "I reckons I'll git ya'll ta call me Cap'n while yer under ma command."

Gunnie looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, "I'd rather swallow tha wrong end o' yer arrow. So, dun even think on it son." He snickered, and she sighed, "Right so who we got?"

"Got Zane on security, Halfnut on distraction, Tullk c'n pilot, an' you an' me'll go in a steal tha thing."

She nodded, "Grand. If'n this plan o' yers works Stakar'll start lettin' ya run more missions."

"Tha's tha idea."

Gunnie gave him a toothy smile, "Hell son, ya'll be on yer way ta a captaincy in no time."

Yondu beamed, and Gunnie remembered for a second just how young he was.

"I'll need a head o' engineerin' ya know."

Gunnie snorted, "Dun count yer chickens 'fore they's hatched boy."

"Fuck's a chicken?"

"Ol' Terran sayin', means dun count on shit that ain't happened yet."

"How ya know so much 'bout some backwater planet anyway?"

"Ma people live a long-time boy, we c'n look however we please so 's easy ta blend in. 'Fore I joined tha Ravagers I use'ta travel – set ma roots down on tha uncontacted planets fer a few years ta learn 'bout them. Terra were just one o' many planets I been ta." They rounded the corner and through the airlock. "She's all yers boy, lead on."

"Ship prepped?" Yondu barked, slipping effortlessly into command. On the affirmative from Tullk he nodded, coming to a stop behind the pilot's chair. "Take us out Tullk."

Gunnie couldn't stop the smile from creeping across her face, seems she'd taught the Centaurian well.

Maybe this whole trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"I gotta admit Yondu," Gunnie said as she downed her protein shake, "that job went off wit'out a hitch. 'M almost impressed."

" _Oi!_ Ya should already _be_ impressed."

She snorted, "Ya'll impress me when tha handover goes proper."

The Centaurian rolled his eyes, "Always one more thing wit' ya ain't it?"

The shifter turned to face him after washing her cup, "'S how ya make ca't'n, always gotta keep goin' one better."

He gave her that little smile he used when no one else was around – the genuine one, then turned to call up into the cockpit, "Tullk? How long 'til we hit Hrax?"

"'Bout two cycles. Once we hit atmo it's 'bout two standards ta tha destination laddie."

"Two standards?!" Gunnie exclaimed. "Man, this place really _is_ in tha middle o' butt-fuck nowhere."

"How's our engine Gun?"

She pulled a holopad out from her jacket and flicked the readings onto the galley wall, "Engine's grand. Could be more efficient, but Stakar won't let me tinker," her voice dropped to a deeper resister, imitating his drawl, " _If it isn't broken, don't try to fix it Gunnie._ "

Yondu snickered, "Well Stakar ain't here so ya go right ahead, dun break nothin' mind."

Gunnie gave him a lazy salute and replied in a mocking tone, "Aye, aye, sir."

Yondu took the stairs two steps at a time and threw himself down into the co-pilot's chair. Propping his feet up on the console, he stuck his hands behind his head and sighed. "I dunno what Stakar's always complainin' 'bout. This runnin' missions shit is easy."

* * *

"Dun be makin' no mistake. We ain't no heroes. Ya'll were just tha highest payin' buyers fer that shiny relic o' yers."

The elder bowed his head respectfully and Gunnie had to hide a snicker. Dirt dwellers always had this – primitiveness about them, which she found adorable.

"Regardless," the elder said cheerfully, "you must stay for the celebrations! Good food, good wine, dancing."

Yondu's face lit up and Gunnie stepped forwards, "I dunno if'n that's such a great idea Yondu." She murmured in his ear.

"Relax Gun! It's a party – what could go wrong?"

She looked at his smiling mug and her lavender eyes narrowed, "Wit'chu 'round anythin' an' e'erythin' boy."

"Come'on – live a little Gun!" The Centaurian stated optimistically.

"I've tried it. I dun like it all that much." Gunnie deadpanned. He gave her a look and she sighed, "Fine! It's yer show, Yondu." She shrugged, "'Sides, a decent meal'd be nice."

After several hours the party was in full swing, Yondu and Gunnie were seated by a bonfire, the Centaurian snorted, elbowing Gunnie and pointing to where Halfnut was dancing with some hefty girl who looked as if she could easily snap him in two, "She gon' break his dick in half."

She barked out a laugh, "Then we could call him Halfjunk."

While they were laughing, a couple of kids ran up to Yondu. The girl shoved the boy forwards, "Go'on ya said ya was brave enough."

The biggest set of blue eyes turned up towards him and the kid shuffled from foot to foot, "Is it true ya have a magic arrow?" He blurted out.

Yondu smiled, "Yeah, sure is, lil' man. Wanna see?"

Both children nodded eagerly and Yondu whistled and sent his arrow up to hover over his shoulder.

"I telleds you! See I telleds you!" The boy said, tugging on the girl's tatty sleeve.

Yondu whistled again, sending the arrow high into the air to do a few tricks, after a couple of minutes he whistled it back into his hand. The children looked at him in awe and he grinned at them, "See this here lady?" The pair nodded. "Well she's tha last o' her kind and she taught me e'rythin' I know. She's got some special tricks wit' her own self."

"Can we see lady?! Please!"

Gunnie opened her mouth when another voice called out.

"Konnor, Kmayha! What'r' ya doin'? Leave them nice folk alone!" A thin man with the same big blue eyes jogged up to them, "'M real sorry, ya take yer eyes off 'em fer two seconds."

"'S'alright, they's just curious. They yer brats?"

The man snorted, "Mine? Nah, this here's my brother an' sister." He looked down at the pair. "Go find Mamma."

"But-"

"No buts, git!" The man turned to leave. "'M real sorry 'bout that."

Yondu grinned, "'S a'right. Cute lil' fuckers ain't they?"

The man smiled shyly, "They's a right handful if'n ya askin' me." He hesitated a moment and Gunnie tipped her head curiously. "Ya – uh – ya want some hooch?" He asked holding out an intricately carved bottle.

Yondu's eyes lit up, and he took it, "Thank ya." The man watched as he uncorked it and took a swig. Yondu made an appreciative sound and eyed the bottle. "Damn that's smooth. Where'd ya git this?"

His cheeks heated, and he looked down at his boots, "I – uh – I made it."

Yondu took another swig, "You got talent – uh – what'chu say yer name was?"

"Oh! Uh – Kraglin."

The Centaurian smirked, "Nice ta meet ya Uh – Kraglin."

Kraglin blushed again and chuckled. "Well – um – come find me if'n ya wanna dance, I ain't real good but it'd be fun."

Yondu leered at him, "Might do that."

Kraglin wandered off and was lost in the crowd.

Gunnie grinned, "Keep it in yer pants boy."

Yondu nudged her playfully, "Oi! We's only here fer tonight. What's tha harm in indulgin' a lil'?"

She shook her head, "Famous last words boy."

* * *

Yondu lost Gunnie a while ago, the music was pounding in his ears as he pushed through the crowds. As he got to the other side he heard a snooty voice.

"He won't dance with you."

"Shut it Kada! He might. He accepted ma hooch."

Yondu shifted through the haze in his brain to place the voice.

He heard a haughty sniff, "You make it too strong. No one will ever have you if you can't even make proper alcohol. You can't do anything useful, you're too tall and too thin and you never take care of your appearance. You can't even talk eloquently."

Yondu finally spotted them in the corner of the field. He was right, the girl did look snooty and that was Kraglin staring morosely at his boots. One of the kids from earlier shoved the girl in the leg.

"Stop bein' mean Kada. There's lotsa people who like Krags!"

She raised a delicate brow, "Be quiet Konnor, you have no idea what you're talking about." She looked up at Kraglin, "Face it brother, you're nothing but trash."

Yondu felt the snarl bubble up from his throat, he'd heard enough. Kraglin made damn good hooch, if Yondu's state of inebriation was anything to go off. The fact he was real pretty to look at was good too. Yondu straightened his shoulders and stalked over. "Kraglin!"

The taller man's eyes widened, "H-hi."

"Been lookin' fer ya."

A lie – but the way the Hraxian's face lit up convinced Yondu's drink addled brain that, this, was what he'd been intending all along when he was pushing through the crowds.

"Y-you have?"

Yondu grabbed his hand, "Ya promised me a dance." He winked cheekily, dragging the man towards the fire. He shot a glare towards Kraglin's bitchy sister and grinned evilly when she flinched. Yondu lost his confidence once they'd entered the crowd of dancers. "I – uh – I ain't much good at this."

Kraglin grabbed blue hands and placed them on his hips. Looping his own around the shorter man's shoulders he grinned. "'S'ok I ain't much good neither. We c'n be terrible together."

Yondu snorted and lost himself in the rhythm.

"Ne'r thought a Ravager would pick me ta dance wit'."

The Centaurian frowned, "Why not?"

Kraglin shrugged, "Ain't much reason to, I guess."

"Plenty reasons! Ya make gud hooch ta start. Ya seem like tha sweet type – not that us Ravagers are mind. 'M sure ya gud at otha stuff."

"I ain't. Can't cook an' I hate cleanin'. I couldn't be bothered wit' shavin' and I ain't built like otha Hraxian men folk. 'M too tall an' skinny."

"Tall's a'right, ya c'n see ova crowds, right? Skinny means ya c'n git inta places others can't – 's good fer nickin' shit. Cleanin's overrated, cookin's what we got tha mess on tha ship fer an' a bit'a scruff's kinda hot. Sure, yer nose ain't 'scatly small but ya got them big purty blue eyes dun ya?"

Kraglin blushed and gnawed on his lip, looking down.

Yondu's thumb came up to boop him on the nose, "That innocent look ain't makin' tha urge ta kiss ya any easier ta ignore neither." He stared up at him from under his lashes, "Such purty eyes." He murmured drunkenly.

The taller man looked at him wide eyed and swallowed heavily.

Yondu grinned up at him through that happy drunken fuzz, "Wanna go somewhere more private?"

"W-what for?"

Yondu giggled – it was a manly giggle too, ya hear? – and patted his cheek, "So's we c'n fuck dummy."

"I – uh – I –" He took a deep breath, "Yeah – yeah ok."

They untangled themselves from each other and Kraglin dragged him off towards a rare and sparse line of trees. Yondu blinked blearily as the world went by in fits and starts. "Think 'm drunk." He muttered.

The Hraxian pulled him over to a tree and sandwiched himself between the bark and the heat of Yondu's stocky frame. "Ya want this though, right?" he slumped a little shyly, looking up at Yondu through his long lashes, "Me?"

The Centaurian looked into those big eyes and his grin goofy, "Shit yeah."

Kraglin bent down to kiss him and from there it was a blur of drunken sensation. Lips, tongues, hands, and teeth. Yondu gave as good as he got, so when Kraglin slid those needle-sharp teeth into the skin that joined his neck to his shoulder he did the same, hips grinding together in a stuttered rhythm.

Orgasm hit him, and he slipped into a blissful, drunken unconsciousness.

* * *

Yondu woke to a bang of the hatch and feet clomping down the metal rungs of his room's ladder.

"Mornin' sleepy head!" Gunnie said loudly and chuckled when he winced.

The Centaurian clutched his brain and stared at her through squinted eyes, "Urgh, ma fuckin' head."

"Brought ya some wake up juice." She replied handing him a steaming mug.

He took a sip and watched as she bit into something that resembled a Terran apple. Gunnie had changed her look again. Magenta eyes, pale white skin and a shock of long neon green hair, shaved on one side.

Yondu snorted, "What are ya today?"

"This," she replied, swooping a wicked looking tail back and forth, "is a species from tha corner o' tha Andromeda galaxy." She rattled off a word that glitched the translator and then shrugged, "Skeeto is the closest translation. Their planet's called Drackandi."

"Very pretty."

Gunnie beamed, "Thank ya."

Yondu took another sip from his cup, "What happened last night?"

"We had ta bail out pretty damn quick. 'Parently when we entered Hrax atmo we alerted tha Nova Corps, we'da been nabbed if'in it weren't fer tha elder gittin' word."

"Shit."

"Yer lucky ya had me an' Tullk ta drag yer drunken ass on board. By rights we should'a left ya there," she stretched languidly, "but I had maself a nice fuck from one o' them Hraxian fellas so I were feelin' sentimental."

Yondu snorted, then looked down scratching at his bare chest. "Ya – uh – ya see Kraglin 'fore we left?"

"Tha tall blue-eyed kid ya'll was flirtin' wit'? Yeah, he helped us load a buncha cargo."

Yondu's brows pushed together in a way Gunnie refused to call cute. "We weren't takin' on no cargo."

Gunnie leered, "Yeah well tha elder wanted ta see what life were like on a ship, so's I showed 'im. He decided tha protein shit we hoof down weren't enough fer our lil' crew so's he gave us a buncha stuff." She shrugged. "Ain't gon' refuse free stuff."

Yondu scrunched his nose and Gunnie couldn't ignore the wave of affection the adorable gesture gave her. "Wait - did you actually _fuck_ the elder? He's so –"

"Old?"

"Well – _yeah_."

Gunnie scoffed, rubbing her hand across his implant in the same way a parent would ruffle their kid's hair, "Boy 'm older than Stakar's entire senior crew put together. Tha only way I'd be tha younger one is if'n I fucked one o' them Celestials."

"Yer gross."

"So are you son." She headed towards the ladder. "Engine sprung a leak when we booked it outta atmo, I fixed it up real good though, but I got grease in places I dun wanna know 'bout so Imma take a shower."

Yondu nodded, "I'll go check tha goodies we got in tha hold in a minute."

She gave him a lazy salute with her tail and climbed back up the ladder. Yondu lay back against the wall and rubbed at his neck absently.

Damn shame he hadn't said goodbye.

* * *

Yondu had to admit he wasn't quite expecting to see so much food. There were _actual_ vegetables, not the freeze-dried shit they used on the ships. His mouth watered as he caught sight of real honest to god potatoes – with the _dirt_ still on them.

Of course, he also hadn't expected a lanky form to appear and sit itself on top of the crate of said potatoes either.

Kraglin gave him a small shy smile, "Hi."

Yondu's eyes widened considerably, "Gunnie!"

There was a crash and a curse in something so ancient his translator garbled it into high static. She appeared half dripping in a towel at the top of the stairs. "What? _What?!"_

Yondu nodded his head helplessly towards the Hraxian.

Gunnie squinted and came down the stairs, tail whipping about her bare ankles. She pushed the wet mop of green away from her face, "What tha hell is you doin' on this boat boy?"

Kraglin's brows bunched together, "Where else would I be?"

Yondu finally found his voice, "On yer own damn planet!"

The frown increased, "Ain't nothin' there fer me no more, not when you's here."

Yondu blinked, "What's it gotta do wit' me?!"

Kraglin smirked, "Well now that we's bonded I go where you do. 'S kinda tha done thing."

Yondu's mouth flapped uselessly and Gunnie cut in with a bewildered, "Come again?"

"Last night, we's was bonded. 'M his husband."

Halfnut came limping down the stairs at all the commotion, "What? Yondu-du gits a husband?! All's I got was a kick in tha balls! Not fair man!"

Both Gunnie and Yondu snapped in unison, "Shaddup 'Nut!"

Yondu rounded on Gunnie, eyes desperate, "We gotta take 'im back!"

"We can't!" She hissed, "Nova's crawlin' all over that town!"

"Well we gotta drop him somewhere!"

Gunnie snarled, eyes turning blood red and teeth lengthening to frighting proportions, "That boy were born on that dust ball an' he ain't know nothin' else! Ya can't just _drop him off!"_ She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her face shifted back and when she opened them again they were magenta once more.

She looked over at Kraglin, who was gnawing at his lip and staring with big wide eyes. She threw him a halfhearted smile, "S'cuse us a minute kid."

Gunnie wrenched Yondu by the back of the jacket, near dragging him back up the stairs. Her tail whipped out and necked Halfnut, "You! Git! Now!"

"Yes'ma'am!" He squeaked.

Dragging Yondu into the bathrooms she leaned over the mirror, tail coming up to hold the towel.

"When Stakar first cut yer collar an' then decided ya were _ma_ problem, I thought ta maself; ' _How much trouble c'n one Centaurian git inta?_ '" Her eyes locked with his as she tugged a comb through her hair, "I should'a thrown maself out tha airlock right then'n'there. They shouldn'ta called it Murphy's Law, they should'a called it Yondu's Law." She stabbed the comb viciously towards his reflection in the mirror. "'Cause anytime yer anywhere shit be goin' tits up."

Yondu shrugged, still blinking wildly like someone who just realised they'd been shot. "'M as baffled as ya are Gun. I mean – I were drunk, but I weren't; 'git married ta a total stranger' drunk."

"Well ya did somement! 'Cause that boy out there seems ta think you's are bonded!" She slammed the comb down and muttered to herself as she picked up the hair tie and braided her hair, "Goddamnit son! We was doin' so good! We got tha relic, we did tha hand off and then ya had'ta go wantin' ta stay fer tha damn party!" Her voice dropped into his hick accent, " _Live a lil' Gun!_ Look where that got yer dumb ass!" She dropped the towel and reached for her bra, "What tha hell we gon' tell tha Ca't'n?!"

Yondu went pale, "Shit."

Gunnie chuckled humourlessly, "You ain't even git that far did ya?" She pulled on her shirt and reached over for her boy shorts. "An' stop starin' at ma ass boy!"

Yondu scowled, crossing his arms over his chest defensively, "What? You was tha one who dropped trou' in front'a me!"

Gunnie rolled her eyes and pulled on her leathers, "You gon' be tha fuckin' death o' me son."

"We gotta git rid'a 'im Gun. Seriously."

Gunnie rounded on him again, "We's gon' do no such thing Yondu Udonta!" Her eyes began to seep red again, skin darkening.

Yondu didn't know anyone who had ever seen Gunnie's true form, but from the little slips she had when she got pissy at something was enough for Yondu to never want see whatever she hid under her shifting skin.

Yondu held up his hands, "A'right woman! Dun go full metal shift on me. We ain't gon' just boot 'im off, but we can't take 'im back neither. Country folk like him dun make good Ravagers."

"Well we gotta at least _talk_ ta 'im, I guess." Gunnie shrugged into her jacket. "Figure it all out." Yondu turned to leave and Gunnie hooked him around the neck with her tail. "Be nice boy, ya hear? Poor kid's only doin' what he been taught ta."

The Centaurian rolled his eyes, "Relax Gun. I got this."

She kicked him in the rear, "Ya got this 'bout as much as Halfnut's got a clue.


	2. Real Pretty

**Chapter Two** \- Real Pretty

 **Summary** \- In which Yondu's not very good at talking to people, Gunnie lays down the law, and Halfnut acts like a small child.

Yondu found Kraglin exactly where he left him. "Ya can't come wit' us." Gunnie socked him in the shoulder. Yondu rubbed the sore spot and then pinched the bridge of his nose, "What I mean is - country folk like yerself dun make good Ravagers. Cap'n don't allow dead weight, understand?"

Kraglin blinked and curled in on himself, "Ya - ya dun want me? I thought - I thought this was what ya wanted. Ya _said_ it was."

"I _said_ I wanted ta fuck ya! Not git married ta ya!"

"Yondu!" Gunnie hissed as she watched the man bite his lip harshly.

The Centaurian gave her a frustrated look, then turned back wincing at the look of hurt in Kraglin's big watery eyes, "Look, I dun even know ya. I can't go an' git bonded ta a total stranger an' even if I wanted ta - which I don't! - Stakar won't allow no one on tha ship what can't pull their weight."

"Well ya'll can't take me back, ma family'll be disgraced, tha elders would cast 'em out an' they ain't got nowhere else ta go! I hafta go wit'cha. I'm yer mate."

"No," Yondu snarled, "ya ain't!"

Gunnie punched him again and walked over to the Hraxian, "Dun worry kid, we'll sort somement out. 'Til then how's 'bout we find ya a room ta stay in?" The Hraxian nodded morosely and Gunnie gathered him into her side. Shooting one final glare at Yondu she led the other man out.

* * *

Kraglin looked at his hands, "I knew it were too good ta be true. I score an off-worlder an' tha bastard dun even realise he got bonded an' he dun want me."

Gunnie made a pained sound, "Awww fuck - kid - Yondu likes ya, he does - thinks yer purty at tha very least - 's just - we Ravagers ain't really tha marryin' type, see? Plus, most folk like ta git ta know someone 'fore they take a big step like tha'. Yer grand kid, dun worry 'bout it."

Kraglin gave her a half-hearted smile, "Thanks ma'am."

She smiled, "Yer welcome. I got's'ta make this lot dinner now, ya wanna help?"

The Hraxian eyed her warily, "I ain't much good at cookin'."

Gunnie chuckled, "That's ok kid, ya c'n just watch if'n ya want."

He shrugged, "A'right."

Ascending the ladder, Gunnie paused midway, "Fer what it's worth boy - 'm sorry. I try wit' Yondu - really I do, but tha kid's a whirlwind o' energy, when he gits an idea, he ain't droppin' it. It were a mistake ta stay fer that party but I hadda let 'im make it. This is his first time runnin' a mission an' I gotta let 'im." She chuckled, "Much as I hate it."

Kraglin smiled, "Ain't yer fault - but thanks."

They made their way to the galley and Gunnie fetched a tub, "May as well git some good food inta these boys." He followed her out to the cargo hold.

"When's yer next stop?"

"We gotta meet up wit' tha _Starhawk_ in a couple days. We ain't 'posed ta be makin' no stops but there's a planet tha ship'll be orbitin'."

"If'n ya do me tha kindness o' droppin' me off there, I'd 'preciate it."

Gunnie nodded, "Think we can manage that kid. Ya should be able ta find some work there."

"I'll figure somement out ma'am."

* * *

"I _hate_ vegetables!"

Yondu rolled his eyes, Tullk chuckled, Kraglin snorted into his dinner, Zane scowled quietly, and Gunnie pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing heavily, "Ya'll eat yer dinner Halfnut or I'll shove it down yer throat 'til ya choke on it."

Halfnut glared at her, stabbing at a potato and shoving it in his mouth. He swallowed, "Blech! Gross!"

The Hraxian laughed quietly, "You sound like my baby brother - he's _five_."

Halfnut sneered, "Says tha kept house husband. _'Boo hoo, no one wants me.'_ "

A vicious snarl tore from Kraglin's throat and he raised his knife threateningly. There was a sharp whistle, and everyone fell instantly still.

Halfnut went cross eyed, staring at the tip of the arrow.

"Call him that again 'Nut." Yondu snarled viciously. "I double dog _dare_ you."

The younger Ravager held up his hands and grinned sheepishly, "A'righ' Yondu keep yer implant in!"

The Centaurian reached across the table and snatched the arrow out of the air.

Gunnie cut into her meat, "Eat yer greens 'Nut, there's a good boy."

The tone left no room for argument.

* * *

Yondu made Halfnut wash the dishes after his attitude at dinner. Kraglin had gone off to his room straight after his last bite and Zane was curled up on a chair in the corner watching his serials.

The Centaurian had a headache left over from his hangover - although he was sure it would still be there from all the other shit that happened today. He needed to fill out a report for Stakar anyway, so he headed out of the galley to his bunk.

"Son?" Gunnie's voice stopped him at the door. She looked up from her card game with Tullk.

"What is it Gun?"

"Dun'chu go takin' advantage o' that boy ya hear? I know ya wanna fuck 'im, but that'll give 'im tha wrong idea an' lead ta a world o' hurt."

Yondu looked at her seriously, "Gun, I have the headache from hell, a report ta write an' I still gotta figure out how ta git Kraglin off this ship before we reach tha _'Hawk_. Fuckin' - fer once - is tha last thing on ma mind." He went to walk away.

"Kraglin's decided he want ta be dropped off on tha planet we's meetin' tha ship at."

That stopped him, "Oh. A'right that's one less thing on ma mind then."

"Go write yer report an' git rid'a that headache son. We'll see ya later."

Yondu kicked his hatch open and slid down the ladder into the quiet of his room. The vibration of the engines pulsed through his chest as he threw himself onto his bed.

As he closed his eyes he felt like he was missing something. The feeling intensified closed in around him. It felt like that time he'd screwed up a job and they'd come away with nothing.

He fell into a fitful sleep, frown plastered on his face.

* * *

 _"Tha kid's a whirlwind o' energy, when he gits an idea, he ain't droppin' it."_

Kraglin turned the sentence over and over in his head as he stared at the ceiling. His hand came from behind his head and he rubbed his neck absently.

He had an idea.

It was a fucking ridiculous, half-cocked shit of an idea - but one none the less.

The Hraxian didn't want to be turfed out onto some random planet and left to fend for himself. He'd always wanted to do something exciting with his life, something dangerous - _fun_.

His Pa had always joked that his Mamma must have gone and fucked some city folk for them to end up with him. Not that it was true of course, he was the spitting image of his father, excepting the fact he was built like his mother - tall and thin. Personality wise, he was nothing like anyone in his family - he didn't enjoy anything mundane, he found it boring and pointless. There was entire galaxies out there to discover and they were content to be stuck on a ball of dust.

Not Kraglin.

Fuck all that noise.

He threw the covers off and padded to the ladder.

Goddamn Yondu _Fucking_ Udonta was going to keep him.

Even if it killed them both.

* * *

Yondu awoke to a glorious warmth against him. He grinned and snuggled into it.

Then his mind cottoned on to the fact that warmth was breathing and he threw himself off the bed with a crash.

"Tha _fuck?!_ "

Kraglin looked down over the side of the bed sleepily and smiled, "Hi."

"What tha hell are ya doin' in ma room?!"

The Hraxian raised a brow, "I'm yer husband. That usually means we sleep together." A filthy leer followed the statement.

Yondu's mouth went dry and he spent a few seconds trying to unglue his tongue from the roof of his mouth. Scrambling up, he backed away from the bed. "Listen - that ain't a good idea."

Kraglin shifted onto his elbow, turning those big blue eyes up at him. "Dun'cha want me? I know I ain't that attractive -" He trailed off awkwardly.

Yondu eyed him. Despite being so insanely thin the man had strong arms, which - let's face it - weren't in brick shithouse territory – but were still defined enough for Yondu to wonder whether they could pin him to a wall. The sheet slid down as Kraglin shifted and Yondu's eyes followed the trail of hair down to where sheet met skin. The man had a six pack that made Yondu want to suck in his gut and hide his stocky frame behind all his usual layers. The hair continued up his chest, getting thicker across his pecks and Yondu's eyes finally reached his face. A scruffy beard, stubbled cheeks and those ridiculously attractive eyes. The shock of brown hair on his head was shaped into a mohawk that reminded Yondu of a Centaurian crest.

He swallowed heavily, "Yer plenty attractive Kraglin - and fuck yeah I want ya - but I dun want ya ta git tha wrong idea, right? Even if we fucked every second 'til we git back ta tha _'Hawk_ \- ya'd still hafta git off on Redsand."

Kraglin shrugged, somehow pulling off a sultry look from under his long eyelashes. "Dun matter. We both wanna fuck each other - why not have some fun 'fore I gotta leave?" The Hraxian pulled himself up and padded over to Yondu like some kind of apex predator. He ran a hand down the side of the Centaurian's neck, "Ya gunna make me beg?"

Yondu liked to think of himself as somewhat restrained - ah, who the fuck was he kidding? He grabbed Kraglin's loose sleep pants and pulled his warmth flush. He looked up, voice all growly, "This don't change nothin'."

Kraglin shook his head, pupils blown wide, "Nothin'."

The Hraxian bent down to kiss him and Yondu flinched back, confusion spread across his face and Yondu felt the blush creep all the way up to his ears. "Centaurians don't kiss."

"Ya kissed me just fine tha otha night."

It was Yondu's turn to look confused.

 _Just how fuckin' drunk was I?_

"I dun kiss."

"Why not? Ain't like yer bad at it - yer real good actually."

"'S - it's a trust thing. 'S a thing ya only do wit' a - I dunno a lover or whatever. This," Yondu moved his hand back and forth between them, "'s only fuckin'."

Hurt flashed across the Hraxian's face for all of a second and then it was gone. He nodded, "Ok."

When he bent his head down a second time, it was to go for Yondu's neck, he nipped and sucked on it enthusiastically until the Centaurian's implant was clonking on the wall.

Pale fingers slid down Yondu's chest - he immediately sucked in his gut - the fingers skittered across it sliding down over his pouch and to the chunk at his hips. The fingers toyed with the waistband of his sleep pants and Kraglin pulled away from his neck.

"Want me ta suck ya 'fore ya fuck me?"

Yondu almost rolled his eyes. Topping wasn't something he favoured. Sure he'd do it in a pinch just to get his end away, but there was a reason he went for men bigger than him when he was feelin' like having a man for company.

When he wanted to fuck he looked for pretty pouts and thick curvy hips, when he wanted to get fucked, he looked for tall, broad, and rugged.

Kraglin was two out of three so hey - not bad.

"Kraglin, ya better be a'right wit' toppin' or this ain't gon' work."

The Hraxian looked like he was about to swallow his tongue.

Yondu gave a mental shrug, no one had ever accused him of being subtle.

The Centaurian tipped his head, fascinated as Kraglin's pupils blew wide and one of his ears - honest to god - twitched.

There was a strange wet sound and when the taller man spoke, it was around a set of razor sharp fangs. "Ya - _fuck_ \- yeah. Hell yeah 'm ok wit' that."

Yondu tried not to flinch. Damn - and he thought his incisors were sharp. They looked like baby teeth in comparison to the one the Hraxian was now sporting.

"A'right then. Just - uh - keep all that metal away from ma junk, right?"

"Huh?"

"Them teeth ya just went an' grew? Dun put 'em near ma dangly bits."

Kraglin licked at an incisor, tongue coming away bloody. Yondu's cock twitched at the sight.

Yeah, no one had ever called him normal either.

"Right. Yeah, sorry. They just kinda do that, got control o' 'em - 'cept when I fuck."

Yondu smirked, "Don't bother me, long as ya dun bite nothin' off. So," he stated, casually pulling the drawstring on his pants and stepping out of them, "you gon' fuck me against this here wall or ya wanna do it in tha bed?"

Kraglin licked his lips, smearing them with blue. Yondu tamped down hard on the instinct to lick them clean. The Hraxian gripped his hips, manhandling him over to the bed and tossing him down.

Yondu rode the brief thrill of being tossed around like he didn't weigh a damn thing. Chasing the feeling like a greyhound after rabbit. He didn't have long to dwell on it as Kraglin's thin frame crowded him down into the covers. The Centaurian passed an appreciative eye down and he felt his mouth go slack. "Ya got a knot."

"Yeah. Ain't usin' it tho'."

Yondu bit his tongue to stop the whine of 'why not' coming out.

Kraglin's eyes went cold, "Knot's fer breedin'. Fer a lover. Not just fuckin'."

He felt a ridiculous thrill of fear snap up his spine. Kraglin was looking down at him like a predator sizing up its prey.

Then the coldness seeped from his eyes and he was smirking wryly. "Got any slick?"

He silently reached up under his pillow and held out the tub.

Kraglin unscrewed the lid, and dipped his fingers in. Dropping the tub on the floor with a dull thump he reached up and placed Yondu's knee over his shoulder. "Yer real pretty ya know tha'?"

Yondu snorted and raised a brow.

Kraglin continued, circling his entrance with a thumb, "Yer skin's a real nice shade o' blue, an' ya got all these scars." He traced one on the Centaurian's hip idly, "Always had a thing fer scars. I got tha mean one on ma face from some kids when I was a lil'n. One o' them bottled me in tha face. Almost lost tha eye. Ma momma always said I were lucky, 'cause ma purty eyes were 'bout tha only thing I had goin' fer me. Guess that's pro'ly where it started." Kraglin's hand slid down and squeezed a thigh, "Yer real stocky too. I like tha'. Like tha feel o' squeezin' all that chunk 'til ya get ta tha hard muscles beneath. 'S hot. And yer ass. Holy fuckin' shit - yer ass is gorgeous. I could eat ya out for hours."

Yondu stared, wide eyed, slack jawed, and breathing rapidly.

Kraglin's eyes flicked up to his and he kissed the inside of his knee, fingers pushing in slowly, "Oh yeah, yer pretty alrigh'. Them devil eyes, lookin' up a me through them long lashes. Like ya want me ta just wreck ya, 'til ya can't move tomorrow wit'out thinkin' 'bout what we done."

" _Jesus Christ._ " A curse he'd picked up from Gunnie. She said it a lot when he'd first had his collar cut.

Long dexterous fingers slid back and forth over that little happy button that Yondu _fucking_ adored and he saw stars.

"Kraglin ya git yer dick in me right now or Imma lose it."

The Hraxian's fingers moved away from his pleasure point and Yondu _whined_. Kraglin smirked, "Ain't'chu gon' say please?"

Fuck he was good. _Goddamn_ was this man good.

Evil and incredible and shit - if he fucked like he talked then Yondu was in for a _real_ treat - but goddamnit he had his pride.

"I _ain't_ beggin' ya."

Kraglin's fingers brushed lightly over his prostate and Yondu's hips jerked wildly. "Ya surrre?"

 _Fuck it all to every hell there is!_

"Plfme." He muttered into his arm.

A tiny amount of pressure. "What was tha'?"

 _Sonua-_

"Plefum."

"Still didn't catch that."

 _Muthafucker!_

"Pleasefuckme!"

Kraglin's grin was manic and he removed his fingers and positioned himself. He leaned over Yondu and dragged his tongue in a long, wet swipe across a heaving blue peck. He looked up at Yondu with a smile that was all jagged shrapnel, "Yeah, yer real pretty." He pushed himself in to the top of his knot and Yondu arched off the bed like a live wire.

Craggy fingernails dug into Kraglin's arms as he snapped his hips in a punishing rhythm. Every piece of Yondu screamed with sensation, from the smack of his ass against pale thighs, to the hand sinking into the flesh at his hip, to the five long slippery digits wrapping around his aching cock.

It was embarrassing how quickly he came, but he was too keyed up to care. His implant lit up, surrounding them in a warm red light and he garbled out a mix of sounds, splattering himself and Kraglin with cum.

Kraglin held his hip in a death grip, stopping Yondu from pushing himself back on the knot, like he so desperately wanted to. The Hraxian snarled out a warning, snapping his jaws and older man felt a phantom thrill, looking up through hooded eyes at the violent display of dominance.

A satisfied grin spread across Kraglin's face as he came down from his high. He pressed a kiss into Yondu's knee, "Such'a good boy ain't'cha?"

The Centaurian tried not to preen at the comment.

The taller man pulled out, arranging his sweaty limbs so he was plastered against Yondu's back. He pressed another feather light kiss against the jutting bone at the base of the Centaurian's neck, "So fuckin' pretty." He murmured, before drifting off peacefully.

As Yondu's eyes became heavy, he couldn't remember feeling more content.


	3. Get a Room

**Chapter Three** \- Get a Room

 **Summary** \- In which Gunnie covers for Yondu, Stakar is impressed, Yondu eats too much, and Kraglin's a sweetheart.

Yondu's eyes flicked up from the report and the steaming cup of coffee under his nose. "Mornin' Gun."

Kraglin glanced at Yondu, raising an eyebrow, "That ain't tha same woman from yesterday."

Yondu smirked, "Gunnie's a shifter. I known her fer goin' on five years an' I only seen her in tha same skin a handful o' times. A-Chiltarian right?"

Gunnie smirked, her long blue hair was tied over her left ear, which flickered as she replied. "Yeah. It's'a easy one, tha organs are mostly in tha same place as mine."

Halfnut, who was attempting - and royally failing - at making himself toast, took one look at her and shivered, "Why'd ya pick that one Gunnie? Them 'Chilis is creepy wit' their big eyes."

Kraglin frowned, "Hey! I got a cousin who's half A-Chiltarian."

The younger man waved a piece of charcoal, that was at some point bread, in the air, "How tha fuck is that possible?"

Yondu rolled his eyes as he slurped his coffee, "Compatible species dumbass."

Halfnut turned fully, staring at Kraglin, "How's your lot compatible wit'," he pointed at Gunnie, "that?"

Kraglin looked at him boredly, "Ya see a degree in xeno biology hangin' on tha wall in any o' them shacks?" He deadpanned. Halfnut tipped his head curiously and Kraglin realised sarcasm was completely lost on him. He sighed, looking back down at the holopad in his hands. "I dunno. Just is."

Yondu snorted into his cup, "Shut up an' make yer breakfast 'Nut."

He saluted with the piece of burnt toast mockingly, "Yes sir, Yondu-du, sir."

The Centaurian glared, "Call me that again an' I'll cut tha other half o' yer brain out."

"Play nice wit' tha other kids, son." Gunnie said, slipping herself into the chair across from him with a steaming cup between her furry claws. She took a sip and looked at Yondu, who was scribbling intently on his holopad.

Gunnie raised her nose and sniffed.

Yondu froze.

She sniffed again.

The Centaurian snuck a look at her face.

Her tongue came out to lick at her eyeballs and she gave him a disapproving look, " _Yondu_."

An innocent look was thrown her way, "What?"

"A. Word." She growled.

He sighed, "Shit."

She stalked into the cargo bay, rounding on him as soon as he got down the stairs, "I ask one thing! _One!_ An' ya go an' do exactly tha opposite!"

"Gunnie -"

She snarled, "I told you! Fuckin' on tha regular leads ta attachment! Attachment leads ta somement stronger, then they go an' fuckin' _leave_ ya in tha universe all alone wit' _nothin'!_ " Her face was shifting wildly, voice dipping into a weird register, "Feelin's git hurt!" She snarled, stomping a foot and shaking her head until her face returned to the one she'd had in the kitchen. "They always leave. Ya always outlive 'em. It ain't worth it." She said quietly.

Yondu gave her a pained look, "Is this about me or you Gun?"

She sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead, one ear flickering wildly, "I just dun want'cha ta make tha same mistakes I did son."

"Gunnie. I - I love ya, ya taught me e'erythin' I know but I ain't'chu. Me an' Krags got an understandin' ok? We're fuckin' 'cause we wanna - ain't no feelin's involved. He's still gon' git off at Redsand - 's a junker planet, he c'n find work an' git on wit' his life an' we c'n go on wit' ours."

She looked over at him seriously, "'S a mistake."

Yondu shrugged, "Maybe." He grinned, "But if it is, I sure as hell dun mind makin' it."

Gunnie snorted, "Dirty bastard."

He slipped an arm around her waist, squeezing affectionately. "You ok?"

She sniffed, leaning into him and smiling, "Grand, son. Just grand."

* * *

Gunnie was taking engine readings when her comm beeped, poking the communicator in her ear, she idly scratched behind it. "Gun here. Talk ta me."

"Gunnie." Tullk's voice crackled through the interference the engine's output caused. "Lass, I got tha Cap'n on comms. Yondu ain't answerin'."

Gunnie snarled.

Yondu had wandered off with Kraglin to 'show him around the ship'.

More like getting fucked on every surface available.

The horny little shit.

"A'righ' gimme a minute."

She climbed out of the bowels of the ship and along the quarters hallway. Nodding to Zane she climbed up the ladder and into the cockpit.

Tullk gave her a grin as she tossed herself into the co-pilot's seat. "Bring it up."

Stakar's stern face appeared and she grinned, "Mornin' Ca't'n."

"Where's Yondu, Gunnie?"

"Sleepin' sir. He took tha night watch."

Stakar looked surprised, "He did? He hates night shifts."

"He's been a mite responsible since we left sir, 'm sure ya'd be pleased."

 _Imma chew him up an' spit 'im inta tha void. Fucker. Makin' me cover fer his dumb ass! 'M gittin' too sentimental in ma ol' age._

"That's - surprising."

Out the corner of her eye Gunnie saw Tullk cover his laugh with a cough.

"We received the rest of the units from the elder yesterday, with his most heartfelt thanks. Honestly, I didn't think Yondu had it in him."

"Oh he's a real surprise a'right sir. Kid's a natural leader."

Which was true.

He was a walking fucking disaster of a being - but he was also good at his job.

"Listen. Your crew is a jump away from another job." He looked away from the screen briefly. "Marty? Transfer them the specs." A series of files appeared on the screen and Gunnie flicked through them. "Seeing as you're the closest I figured you could handle it."

"You got it Ca't'n. Seems simple enough."

"Alright. We'll push the rendezvous back by another two weeks. We're still awaiting Aleta's crew anyway. They got held up apparently."

Gunnie smirked. Aleta drove Stakar nuts with her 'we'll get there when we get there' attitude. "Aye'aye sir."

"Tell Yondu I want to see those reports by the end of ship cycle."

"I'll let 'im know sir."

" _Starhawk_ out."

The screen went black and Gunnie sighed rubbing her head.

"Looks like tha' Kraglin boy'll be wit' us a bit longer eh lass?"

"Seems like."

* * *

Yondu stared at the holo projection on the galley table. "So - ya actually covered fer me?"

Gunnie sighed, "Yeah dun worry I covered fer yer dumb ass."

The Centaurian grunted, flicking a nav point onto a fuel stop, then flicking another to their destination. "Least we dun need more supplies."

Gunnie scribbled on her holo, "There's that."

"Ya'll mad at me Gun?"

She turned her head up to look at him, "I ain't mad son. Just - ya gotta take responsibility as a leader ya know?" She looked down again, "I know what it's like ta have somement 'at's new an' excitin' like what ya'll got wit' that boy Kraglin - just dun shirk yer responsibilities 'cause a it. Come back ta bite ya in tha ass tha' will."

"'M sorry Gun."

She snorted, "Dun piss on ma head an' tell me it's rainin' boy, no you ain't."

Yondu chuckled, "Ya righ', I ain't. Ya might wanna wipe yer control console in tha engine room 'fore ya next use it by tha way."

Gunnie couldn't narrow her eyes in her current shift but she sure as hell wanted to, "Ya fuckin' whore. Ya had yer filthy ass all over ma console?! I oughta kick ya out tha damn airlock."

"Oh come on Gun, ya woulda done tha same!"

She gave a filthy laugh, "Yeah yer right. Fact I did." A wistful look crossed her face, "That elder sure knew how'ta fuck a lady." Gunnie chuckled, "I s'pose 'm as bad as ya'll. I didn't clean it neither."

Predictably Yondu's face screwed up in disgust, "Jesus Christ Gunnie! I dun need ta hear tha'."

She grinned, "Stakar wants them reports by tha end o' tha day."

The Centaurian sighed, rubbing a hand across his face, "S'pose I should go finish 'em then."

"There's an idea." Gunnie replied dryly.

He waved away the projection and picked up the holopad. "Later Gun."

"Bye son."

Kraglin passed Yondu in the doorway.

"Hey Yondu."

The Centaurian gave him a rueful grin, waving the holo, "Reports ta file."

The Hraxian chuckled, "Down side ta bein' leader o' a mission I guess."

"Ain't wrong." He replied, heading off to his bunk.

"'Lo son." Gunnie said kindly.

"Hello ma'am."

"Jesus boy, 'm sure I told ya ta call me Gunnie at least three times now."

"Sorry Gunnie, just a respect thing we was taught as lil'ns."

She waved a clawed hand at the chair opposite her, "Sit'down Kraglin, ya'll give me a crick in ma neck."

He chuckled, sliding into the chair.

"So, I got's ta make dinner 'gain tonight 'cause these fuckers are useless at tha shit. Any ideas?"

Kraglin shrugged, "Told ya. I ain't much fer bein' good at tha'."

Gunnie sighed, leaning her elbows on the table. "Ya gotta be good at somement boy."

He shrugged again, "I make a'right 'tato chips I guess an' I c'n do protein cakes, 'cept e'eryone says they too sweet."

She grinned at him, "Well there ya go! Ya c'n make tha potatoes fer tonight an' whack tagether some o' them protein cakes fer breakfast tomorra. 'Cause if I smell another piece o' burnt toast Imma throw that boy Nuttie outta tha airlock."

Kraglin chuckled, "Yeah that stunk tha whole damm galley out." He looked down at his hands, rubbing across the callouses there. "Gunnie, can I ask ya a question?"

Her tongue came up to lick at her eyes, "Ya just did son." He shot her a look and she laughed, "G'wan then."

"Ya think I c'n make it on ma own?"

"Ya'll got a stubborn streak as wide as Yondu's, if ya put yer mind to it boy, ya c'n. Simple as that."

Kraglin smiled shyly, "Thanks Gun."

* * *

"We got anymore chips?" Yondu asked through his mouthful. "Ya ain't ever made 'em like this Gun. They's fuckin' incredible."

"Son, you eat anymore them 'tatoes yer gon' explode."

He shook his head, shoving in another mouthful and piling more on his plate, "Be worth it, these are amazin'."

"'Sides," Gunnie said with a smirk, "I didn't make 'em. Our Kraglin here did."

Yondu froze staring at the blushing Hraxian, "Ya made these?"

"Uh - yeah."

The Centaurian smirked, "An' ya said yer weren't good at nothin'. These are tha best goddamn chips I ever e't."

Kraglin's smile was blinding, "Thanks."

"Get a room." Halfnut muttered into his food.

Gunnie didn't miss a beat, shoveling a forkful of food into her mouth as she smacked him upside the head.

* * *

Yondu groaned as the hatch to his bunk clanged shut and a set of boots appeared in his line of vision.

"Kraglin if yer here fer a fuck, 'm tellin' ya right now it ain't happenin'." He belched loudly. "Got maself a stomach ache wit' all them chips."

The Hraxian chuckled as he descended the ladder, holding a glass of something clear and fizzy. "'S alright I ain't here fer tha'. I brought ya somement fer yer stomach. Mamma used ta give us this as kids durin' tha harvest festival, 'cause no matter how many times she said it, we's always ate way too much."

Yondu winced as he pushed himself up. He pulled his furs up over his bulging gut self-consciously and Kraglin handed him the glass. He gulped it down, making a face. The Hraxian laughed, "Yeah it don't taste so good but it'll fix ya right up."

The Centaurian hiccuped, groaning again as he rubbed his stomach. "When I joined tha Ravagers I was a skinny fucker. Too skinny. Stakar lemme have ma reign o' tha mess an' I whacked on weight faster than orloni fuckin' in breedin' season. Gunnie says I dunno when ta quit. Reckons most species would throw up wit' tha amount I eat."

"I sure would." Kraglin responded, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Yondu lay back and closed his eyes, he felt comfortable enough around Kraglin to let his guard down a little bit. He smirked as he felt the Hraxian lay down with him.

He started as a hand came up to rest over his belly. He tried to suck it in, hissing when it hurt something fierce because he was too bloated. Yondu bit his lip, holding in a grateful moan, when the hand began to rub gently back and forth, quelling the ache.

"I still gotta hand in them reports." Yondu sighed heavily, not wanting to move.

"Don't worry." Came the soft reply. "I'll do it fer ya."

"A'righ'." The Centaurian breathed peacefully. "Thanks, Krags."


	4. The Princess is in Another Castle

**Chapter Four** \- The Princess is in Another Castle

 **Summary** \- In which the team visit a refuel stop, Kraglin gets hit on, and Yondu rescues him.

"What _is_ that?" Kraglin murmured as he watched the massive space station get closer.

"'S a refuel stop lad. Got 'em all over tha place."

"It's _huge_."

Gunnie came up beside him, rubbing a thick green hand over his shoulder. "This one's tha most fun. 'S got bars 'n' shops 'n', _damn_ some o' tha food, kid - 'm droolin' just thinkin' 'bout it."

Tullk poked his comm unit, "They's requestin' tha dockin' papers Yondu."

"Shit. Uh -" The Centaurian flicked through the various files on the projection in front of him.

"Son, tell me ya didn't lose tha damn dockin' papers." Gunnie groaned.

"I didn't _lose_ 'em. They's here some- _ah_ \- see?" He flicked the document over to Tullk's screen. He crossed his arms and gave Gunnie 'smug look number twenty-eight'. She cuffed him with a massive hand, narrowing her ruby eyes at him.

"Dun be a smart mouth son."

"Preparin' ta dock." Tullk stated as he flicked several switches to engage the auto-dock.

Gunnie leaned up off the back of the co-pilot chair and headed down the ladder, "I'll check tha engines."

Yondu rubbed the back of his head, glaring through the windscreen at Gunnie's reflection. Kraglin smirked a little before his eyes were drawn back to the massive space station.

"This place is incredible."

Yondu leaned up, slid his knees under himself and turned to drape himself over the back of the chair. He smiled, "I c'n show ya 'round if ya want."

Kraglin returned the expression. "Yeah, reckon I'd like that."

* * *

The ship was docked for refuel without any issues and the group traipsed through the halls. Kraglin kept slowing just to look out the viewing ports and Yondu hung back with him.

Tullk chuckled nudging Gunnie, "Ah young love, eh lass?"

Gunnie chuckled, "Dunno 'bout _love,_ but they is mighty cute together."

"Goin' to tha strip club." Halfnut announced happily as he split off from the group.

Tullk sighed and put out his hand, Gunnie did the same and they played rock, paper, scissors. Gunnie won and Tullk rolled his eyes. "I'll keep 'im outta trouble lass."

She smiled sweetly - the sight ruined by several rows of teeth, "Good luck."

Zane tugged on her arm and she turned to look at him. He was grinning and making a series of elaborate gestures with his hands.

 _There's a new book store Gun. I'm going to look._

"Alrigh' Zane, watch yerself eh?"

He nodded, gesturing again.

 _Yes Ma'am._

Gunnie wandered over to Yondu and Kraglin. Yondu had his arms around Kraglin with his head hooked over the taller man's shoulder, pointing out into the black.

"Nuttie's gone off ta tha strip club wit' Tullk an' Zane found hisself a bookstore we'll hafta drag 'im out o' later. Imma git somement ta eat. You boys alrigh' on yer own?"

Kraglin smiled up at her, "We're good Gun."

"Yondu?"

The Centaurian was looking at Kraglin's face with an expression Gunnie had never seen him use before.

"Yondu?" She repeated with a smirk.

The man shook himself, still looking at the Hraxian, "Huh? Uh - yeah, Zane - strip club, Tullk an' 'Nut - food, Gun - bookstore. All good. We're fine."

Gunnie snorted, " _Sure_ ya are son. I'll see ya'll later."

Once the woman had moved away Kraglin snickered, "You didn't hear a damn word o' tha' did ya?"

Yondu chuckled, "Nope. Was too busy lookin' at - at tha black. Ain't bothered ta stop an' look - in a long while. Didn't realise how pretty y- _it_ is." He huffed at himself irritably. "I - uh - I gotta take a leak." The Centaurian extracted himself from his position awkwardly realising how he was draped over Kraglin like a lover. It had felt so natural, he didn't even think about it. "Be back in a mo'."

Kraglin nodded, staring out into the stars.

The Hraxian had never expected to become bonded to anyone, but he'd imagined if it ever happened he would simply tolerate the idea. He never expected to care or fall in _love_ with his bondmate. Their existence was just a fact of life, he would do what was expected of him and that was that.

It had felt like a prison. One he couldn't escape from. His people got married, served their bondmate in whatever capacity was required, and then they croaked. That was how it was done. It's what he'd expected.

Kraglin should have known. He wasn't like the rest of his town in any capacity, so why should his bond be like theirs?

He liked Yondu. He'd even go as far as to say he genuinely cared for the Centaurian - but he knew he'd never be good enough to be a Ravager, despite so desperately wanting to.

The minimal amount he knew wouldn't be enough - not to pull his weight on a ship like the _Starhawk_ that was for certain. He'd never stolen anything - ever - and that was what Ravagers did.

Redsand would be his life once this trip was over and he tried to be ok with that. It didn't mean he was _happy_ about it though.

At least he'd seen some of the universe.

"Pretty ain't it?" A voice said next to his ear.

Kraglin jumped, spinning around to face a leering set of amber eyes. He'd been so caught up he hadn't even heard the man approach.

He towered over Kraglin, leaning in close, with one red hand on the edge of the viewing port.

"Uh - yeah - I -"

"What's a pretty thing like ya doin' all alone?"

The man was huge and Kraglin hadn't thought to bring his knives with him. He cursed himself for his stupidity.

"Waitin' fer -"

"Someone like me?" The man finished with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh - no - I -"

The man gripped Kraglin's arm in a meaty hand, "Come'on pretty thing, I'll show ya a good time."

There was a sharp whistle and the man froze. Kraglin could see the ozone from Yondu's arrow leeching red from either side of the man's neck.

"Get yer filthy hands off him." The violent tone made a shiver go down Kraglin's spine.

The man looked at Kraglin and smirked, "Ya dun own 'im."

"No. I don't - but neither do you. He ain't no slave. So's Imma ask ya one more time. Git. Yer. Hands. Off. Ma bondmate."

The man's eyes widened and flickered down to Kraglin's neck. The Hraxian turned his head slightly to show off the mark. The hand immediately removed itself from his bicep and the man took a step back with his hands up.

"Alrigh', alrigh'. Ain't no harm done."

Yondu gave a little whistle and the arrow prodded the man in the back of his neck. "Git."

The Centaurian watched as the man disappeared into the crowd - metaphorical tail between his legs. He whistled the arrow back into its holster and walked over to Kraglin. "Ya alrigh'?"

Kraglin looked down at him, "I ain't no princess what needs savin'," one corner of his lip quirked up, "but thanks."

Yondu ran his tongue along his teeth and grinned, "Next time we leave tha ship, make sure yer armed Krags. I ain't always gon' be 'round ta rescue tha princess."

"S'alrigh' she's in another castle anyway." Kraglin remarked as he fell into step beside the shorter man. He grinned nudging him lightly, "Ya called me yer bondmate."

The tips of Yondu's slightly pointed ears went a dark shade, "Did I?"

Kraglin's grin turned toothier, "Yep."

"Dun mean nothin'." The Centaurian grunted.

"I know. Still nice ta hear tho'."

"Where'd Gun say she were goin'?" Yondu asked, swiftly changing the subject to something that didn't send his skin hot and his brain ticking.

"Fer food."

The Centaurian nodded, "Right. Let's go find 'er then."

* * *

They found Gunnie hoofing into a huge sub sandwich. She grinned when she spotted them and waved them over.

Yondu smirked, sliding into a chair opposite her, "Now I know why ya chose that body today."

"Big ass body, big ass stomach, son." The woman chuckled. "Hate not havin' no hair tho'. Feel nekid wit'out it." She shoved her plate at them, "Have a sammich boys."

They each grabbed one. Yondu slopped some sauce across his face and Kraglin scooped it up with his finger, smiling as the Centaurian ducked his head. Gunnie watched the exchange with amused eyes and wondered - not for the first time - whether this attachment they had wasn't so bad after all.

Halfnut's grubby, glitter-stained fingers appeared in her line of vision, aiming for a sub. Gunnie slapped it away, "Don't chu even think about touchin' that plate boy! Who tha hell knows where them titty bar girls been! You wanna sammich, ya ask nicely an' I'll give ya one."

Tullk chuckled, dumping himself on the chair next to Gunnie. He showed her his hands, "Glitter free lass. May I have a sandwich?"

She smiled, sliding the plate towards him, "Of course, sweetheart." She glared at Halfnut, "See now _that's_ how ya ask a lady fer a sammich boy."

The youngest Ravager grumbled to himself and sat down next to Yondu, crossing his arms and pouting like a five-year-old.

Gunnie rolled her eyes, "Would ya like a sammich 'Nut?"

"Yes." He snapped. Yondu nudged him with an elbow. Halfnut sighed, "Yes. _Please_ Ma'am."

She smiled, handing one over, "'Member manners cost nothin' Nuttie."

"Stop motherin' tha lad Gun." Tullk chuckled. His comm beeped and he answered it, "Aye - a'right - we'll be there wit'in tha hour - thank ya." The Xandarian shoved the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and stood up. "Dock says refuellin's done. They want us back within tha hour or we'll hafta pay tha overnight dockin' fee."

Yondu nodded, "Right. Let's move." He looked about, "Aww hell, where's Zane at?"

"Bookstore." Kraglin and Gunnie said in unison.

The Centaurian sighed, "Gunnie? Go drag 'im outta there, we'll meet ya back at tha ship."

She nodded, "On it son."

Gunnie lumbered her way back to where she'd left Zane and entered the store. She grinned to the lady behind the counter and the woman pointed silently to a table in the back.

When her shadow appeared over his light Zane looked up with a smile.

"We gotta go boy, otherwise tha dockin' fee'll be comin' out yer cut."

Zane made a sound that could translate as a sigh and nodded.

 _Let me pay for these._

He lifted a pile up in his arms and Gunnie grabbed the rest, "Christ almighty Zane, how many books ya need?"

He placed his stack on the counter and gestured at her animatedly.

 _You can never have too many books Gun._

She snorted, "Uh-huh ya tell that ta Stakar when ya ask fer more storage space again kid."

He huffed.

 _They aren't going to fit under my bed are they?_

Gunnie laughed, "Hell no boy, ya try ta shove anymore under there an' it'll explode."

 _Shit._

He paid the woman and picked up the box she'd stacked them in. Gunnie took it from him so he could sign on the way back.

 _This job better go good or Stakar's going to have my ass for asking for more storage._

"Dun worry hon, if he gives ya shit, I'll sweet talk 'im fer ya."

 _You're an angel Gunnie, don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise._

Gunnie smiled, grateful this shift didn't have the ability to blush.

They made it back to the ship in plenty of time. Once they'd stepped through the airlock, Yondu hit the switch to bring the gangway up, "She's all good ta disengage Tullk." The Centaurian took one look at the box of books and laughed. "Shit Zane, if ya got anymore we wouldn't be able ta take off."

 _Funny, asshole._

Kraglin frowned at the series of gestures. "How come ya dun talk?"

Zane rolled his eyes.

 _My species doesn't have a voice box, we communicate using electrical impulses. Seeing as most typical species can't feel it we use sign language instead.  
_  
Kraglin looked at Yondu, who translated for him.

 _I can give you a sign language book if you want?_

Yondu re-laid the sentence again.

Kraglin smiled, "Yeah that'd be cool."

Zane nodded, taking the box from Gunnie and disappearing up the stairs.

Gunnie slung a burly arm around both Yondu and Kraglin, "Come'on boys, next stop Theandros."


	5. I Want to Drown in You

**Chapter Five** \- I Wanna Drown in You

 **Summary** \- In which Yondu plans a mission and Kraglin makes him fall apart.

The flames in Kraglin's eyes burnt as hot as a star as he gritted his teeth and growled out, "What'cha _mean_ I ain't comin'?"

The galley table is covered in projections - maps, building schematics, plans, and a list of items they'd be hauling. The dim aqua lights made Kraglin's eyes impossibly bluer.

"'Scatly what I said. Ya ain't comin'."

"But I c'n -"

"No." Yondu growled.

The Hraxian's snarl was guttural as he turned and stalked away. Gunnie went to follow but Yondu held up a hand, "Leave 'im, I'll talk ta 'im later."

"What's our play lad?" Tullk asked, leaning towards the maps and studying them intently.

"Normally I'd git ya ta stay in orbit but I got a gut feelin' this ain't gon' go our way. I need ya in atmo, 'bout a hundrit klicks away from tha warehouses. Gun, I need ya as pilot fer tha m-ship, yer tha next best we got. 'Nut, you'll be back up fire. Zane, I need ya ta stay on tha ship wit' Tullk. Ya need ta remotely disable security an' be our eyes. We git in quiet, load tha cargo an' git tha fuck out. This ain't gon' be an all-out assault 'cause we ain't got enough guns fer it. Understood?"

A series of nods from his crew and Yondu grinned.

"A'right. Make sure ya'll study them plans an' anythin' ya reckon I missed lemme know."

The Centaurian turned and stalked down into the cargo hold. He found Kraglin lying on the wing of the m-ship staring at the ceiling.

"Kraglin!"

There was a deep sigh and then a petulant, "What?"

"We need ta talk." He barked back.

Kraglin rolled over and looked off the side of the wing. Yondu was standing underneath the shadow of the wing looking up with his hands on his hips. The Hraxian stared. He'd never realised Yondu's eyes glowed when he was pissed off. It made the man look like some kind of devil creature from his mother's stories.

He silently held out a hand to the Centaurian. Yondu threw him an amused look - this would be interesting. His larger hand engulfed Kraglin's slim fingers and to Yondu's utter shock the Hraxian pulled him up over the wing with little effort. He positioned himself with his feet dangling and blinked several times, trying to dispel the heat curling in his guts.

Kraglin joined him, long wiry limbs bumping against his. The Hraxian sniffed once, let out a short cough and studied his face. "Ya a'right?"

"Yep." He replied too quickly. Out the corner of his eye he saw Kraglin's lips quirk into a smile.

"Tha idea o' me chuckin' ya 'round like ya dun weigh nothin' gits ya hot, dun it?"

"Why'd ya storm off like tha'?" Yondu countered, sliding the conversation away from himself.

Kraglin sighed, "I just wanna _do_ somement, ya know? I feel like I been useless this whole trip an' I wanna help. I mean I c'n -"

"Kraglin - ya said it yerself, ya ain't much good at nothin' we do. As much as I -" the Centaurian sighed, "ya'd just be in tha way an' - I dun wanna - I dun wanna see ya git hurt 'cause o' us. Ya c'n make a life fer yaself on Redsand."

Kraglin scoffed, "What, as a fuckin' junker? _Real_ ferfillin' that'll be."

Yondu looked up at him. The light made him look years younger. It caught on his skin, making it glisten and Kraglin was struck speechless. His jawline worked as he chewed on the inside of his cheek, his deep ruby eyes were so clear the Hraxian could see himself reflected in them. "'S all I c'n give ya." Yondu drawled quietly.

Kraglin's chest contracted and swelled with a strange feeling - viscous and gooey.

 _My mate_.

Yondu flailed momentarily, almost falling off the wing as Kraglin struck him like a viper. The way the Hraxian attacked his neck was passionate and desperate. The Centaurian's mind jarred at the sudden change in pace, wondering what the hell caused such a reaction, but his body betrayed him, pulling the man closer until there was nothing between them.

Kraglin shoved him down, the buckles of his coat clanking on the wing. Fingers scrambled for his belt and Yondu struggled to do normal things - like breathe.

When Kraglin came at him like this, it was like an all-consuming force. Even when he was gentle and seductive, he still managed to swallow Yondu's soul whole. A gaping maw of carnal desires - like those whispers among Ravagers of things in the black that swallow ships, consuming everything until there's nothing left.

He felt so ridiculously out of his depth, yet this was the only place he ever wanted to be. That sharp focus - those long limbs - them stupid soulful blue eyes. Kraglin was like a deadly snake, poisoning him from the inside out. He felt it like a flicker of flames in his veins, pleasure up his spine, filthy words in his ears. It made him want to freeze time and spend eternity in these moments.

He let loose a series of high, whining clicks from his throat. He doesn't remember what they mean, but he was sure it was something along the lines of 'please' or 'now' or 'do fucking something before I explode'.

Ok - so it was unlikely it was that last one, but those were the words he wanted to say - if he could unstick his damn tongue from the roof of his mouth.

Kraglin crooned in his ear, something syrupy and sweet, that would've no doubt melted him a little more if he could've just gotten the words passed the pleasure induced fog that clouded his brain.

"So fuckin' pretty. Fallin' apart like this fer me. All spread out. I just wanna suck ya 'till ya cum down ma throat an' then fuck ya 'till ya can't take it no more. Make ya walk funny fer days. Goddamn sweetheart, I wanna fuckin' drown in ya."

The words filtered through Yondu's brain like a drug, taking him higher without even being touched. He was sure he could cum from Kraglin's filthy growl alone.

Somewhere in his mind Yondu found enough brain cells to buck up into the man, communicating need with physical actions where his voice failed.

Kraglin's chuckle was deep - a base that thrummed through him, sending skitters of pleasure up his spine.

It was like touching a live wire. It locked his body up in knots, curving and licking along his muscles, static and so very _real_.

"Ya know how fuckin' sexy ya look right now?" The voice was octaves lower than the Hraxain's usual tone and Yondu clung to it like it was the last hit of the best drug there ever was. He wanted to be consumed - completely and unabashedly.

He felt like he was falling - like Kraglin was the only thing that made sense in this crazy universe and it completed him. It was terrifying and insane, and he never wanted it to end.

He wanted it all and he was struggling to remember all the reasons why it couldn't happen.

When Kraglin entered him it was like coming home and he cried out, back arching into an impossible curve. He thought maybe this was what making love felt like as he sobbed his way through orgasm.

Kraglin shushed him, gathering him close and peppering his face with kisses. Yondu felt – _everything_ \- with an intensity he'd never known. He realised with a start that he never wanted to be without this stupid sack of bony limbs. Suddenly he _wanted_ to kiss him as he stared up into those huge eyes - _needed_ it - like his body needed air and his veins needed blood.

He gave Kraglin a small smile, which made the Hraxian's face light up and he pulled gently away, fixing his pants and sitting back on the edge of the wing.

Maybe -

Maybe he could give Kraglin a chance to prove himself. If he could do the grunt work on this mission, maybe he could convince Stakar of Kraglin's worth as a Ravager.

Sure as hell couldn't hurt.

Kraglin _wanted_ it.

Yondu swallowed, rolling the thoughts around on his tongue before speaking. "Ya c'n load up tha cargo. A lot o' what Ravagers do is grunt work, if'n ya c'n manage that I might be able ta convince Stakar yer worth takin' on. If shit goes sideways though, ya git yer ass in tha m-ship, I ain't watchin' ya git shot 'cause ya dunno what yer doin'."

"I c'n handle maself Yondu." Came the defiant reply.

The Centaurian looked up sharply, "If ya can't follow orders ya ain't no use ta no one."

Kraglin smirked, nodding once. "Yes'sir."

Yondu jumped down off the wing, lethal as a jungle cat, before he could do something stupid like kiss the smirk off the Hraxian's face. "Imma talk ta Gun some more 'bout tha mission. I'll be in tha galley ya need me."

"Yondu?" The Centaurian turned, looking up at Kraglin, who was still smirking like the Cheshire Cat, "I won't let ya down, _Cap'n_."

Yondu nodded. He turned and walked away, grinning like an idiot.

 _Cap'n._

Hell yeah.

He liked the sound of that.


	6. Perfect

**Chapter Six** \- Perfect

 **Summary** \- In which Gunnie is thrown for six, Zane is a sweetheart, and Yondu and Kraglin fuck.

Gunnie settled her lithe frame into the co-pilot's chair as Tullk hit a few buttons on the control console.

"H'lo lass."

"Hey ya."

"'Bout ta hit tha jump." Gunnie nodded silently staring out at the passing stars. Tullk turned his head slightly to look at her, "What'chu doin' up so late?"

She shrugged, "Couldn't sleep. Yondu wants Kraglin along on this mission."

Tullk raised a brow, "Ain't sure 'at's a good call."

Tipping her head, Gunnie stared intently out into the black, "I think there's a lot more ta tha' boy than we seein'."

"Still ain't n'er been on a mission 'fore." He flicked through the planets on the jump projection, settling on Theandros and engaging the jump drive. "Jumpin' in three - two - one."

Gunnie held her breath as her stomach dropped and everything warped out of sequence for five seconds.

"Jump successful. All systems stabilised." Tullk chucked on the auto-pilot and turned to face her, "Ya thank he's makin' ri't call?"

Gunnie looked thoughtful as she turned her head, "Fer once – yeah, I do. There's somement 'bout that boy - Yondu sees somement in him an' fer once tha blue idjit ain't think wit' his dick."

"Yer ri't. Boy's thankin' wit' 'is heart."

Gunnie blinked, "Ya think Yondu's -" she trailed off.

Tullk shrugged, "Might just be. Dunno if _he_ knows it, but I reckons that's what it is."

She shook her head, "I taught 'im better than tha'. He knows attachment don't lead ta nothin' but trouble."

Tullk's eyes found hers, "Just how many people hurt ya Gun?"

A rueful little smile quirked her lips as she looked down at her hands, "Too many. 'Nough fer me ta know my kind ain't built fer it. I outlive e'eryone eventually."

"I outlived ma wife. 'S why I joined Stakar - there weren't nothin' left fer me."

Gunnie's brown eyes flicked up, "I n'er knew ya was married."

Tullk shrugged, "It were twenty year ago. I n'er thought I'd fall in love again." His eyes held something she'd never seen in them before. "I did tho' - couldn't help it."

Her heart lurched and for once in her life she didn't have the words.

The Xandarian continued to look at her, a curious expression passing over his face, "What ya hide underneath all them shifts? What's yer true form?"

Gunnie shook her head, "Last time anyone saw it was 'bout fifty years ago. It - it ain't pretty."

"Yer beautiful no matter what'cha look like Gunnie."

"Tullk I -"

She was cut off by Zane appearing at the door.

 _Hey Tullk, hey Gun. My shift now?_

Tullk nodded, "She be on auto boyo, call me if ya need anythin'." As he left he squeezed Gunnie's shoulder. "No matter what. Remember tha' lass."

Gunnie blinked after him in shock.

Zane slid into the pilot's chair.

 _I miss something?_ He asked with a raised brow.

Gunnie blinked several more times and signed blankly. _I have no idea._

* * *

Kraglin was splayed out on the bed like a Playboy Bunny when Yondu came back from the showers.

The Centaurian swallowed heavily, tossing his coat onto the chair and his boots into the corner.

The Hraxian gave him a predatory look, "Take off yer kit."

Yondu raised a brow.

"Take. It. Off. Yondu." The growl sent shivers down his spine.

His fingers went to the buckles on his vest. He undid them methodically and tugged at the scarf around his neck. It fluttered to the floor and the Hraxian grinned.

"Such a good boy, sweetheart. So pretty fer me."

Internally, Yondu preened.

Externally, he sneered.

The expression didn't deter Kraglin any and he grinned, "Come'on sugar. Ya know ya like me tellin' ya how good ya are fer me." He paused, looking the Centaurian up and down. "Show me all that chunk baby."

Yondu hesitated a little - suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Kraglin arched his back and made a low sound in his throat. He pulled the sheet down off his abs and made his arousal known, "Come'on sweetheart. Look'it what yer doin' ta me." His eyes went suddenly cold as ice, "Ya ain't gon' leave me hangin' are ya?"

Yondu swallowed thickly, and to his surprise his head shook - betraying him.

The Hraxian beamed, "Good boy."

Yondu dropped his vest to the floor, leaving him in his long-sleeved shirt and leather pants - which were becoming an increasing problem.

Kraglin palmed at his dick, " _Shit_ yeah. Take off that shirt baby."

Yondu watched, fascinated, as he pulled off his shirt - leaving him in a dirty merlot wife beater.

The Hraxian growled low in the back of his throat, "Yer fuckin' teasin' me wit' all these layers sweetheart. Take that off too."

His face felt like it was on fire as he pulled off the wife beater. It slipped through his fingers to join the growing pile on the floor. Yondu sucked in his gut.

Kraglin snarled viciously, "Dun do tha'. Dun fuckin' hide from me."

The Centaurian closed his eyes, feeling his stomach hang over his pants.

There was a guttural moan from the bed and he looked up to see Kraglin palming harshly at his dick, "So goddamn pretty Yondu - _shit!_ " His back arched, and his eyes burned like molten blue flames when he refocused on Yondu, "Take them pants off. I want ya ta ride me good, sweetheart."

A sound Yondu didn't allow slipped from his lips as he tore at the buttons on his leathers. His heavy breaths and the sound of skin on skin as Kraglin worked his dick viciously were the only noises in the room.

The Hraxian's back arched again and Yondu thought he might blow his load before they'd even started if the taller man kept up such an erotic display.

Kraglin's eyes found his again as the leathers dropped to the grated floor with a thump. "Com'ere."

His body didn't even register the move and he found himself slipping onto deceptively strong thighs as thin fingers gripped his hips. The fingers sunk into his flesh and dragged down across his thighs. Yondu's breath hitched as the tips of those wicked digits skittered along the insides of his legs, sliding over his thighs again and around to grip handfuls of his ass.

The Hraxian's head hit the pillow as he rasped out, "Fuck, yer ass is so sexy."

Yondu couldn't breathe - couldn't _think_ as those cloudy blue eyes pinned him, lusty and dark. His legs were like jelly as he lifted himself above the Hraxian's cock and lowered himself down. Kraglin made a feral sound - something between a snarl and a growl - and the Centaurian's dick twitched. He loved the sounds the taller man made, as if he couldn't get enough of him, as if he was the only thing in the world Kraglin wanted.

His entire life up until he was freed Yondu thought no one could ever care about him - he was a toy, an animal - _a thing_. Sometimes he wondered - late at night when the lights were out, and the ship was silent - whether Stakar and Gunnie and the rest of his pseudo family loved him out of obligation - a reaction forced on by the fact they'd been the ones to free him. He knew deep down that wasn't true - but sometimes - he wondered.

It wasn't like that with Kraglin. He accepted him, even he cared for him - he didn't have to - it wasn't something that was forced on the man. Since that first time on Hrax, Yondu hadn't made a move. Anything that had happened was because Kraglin wanted it to. Wanted _him._

That was something special - something entirely sacred Yondu couldn't quite put into words.

It was connection between them, one that ran as deep as the tendons in his muscles, the atoms in his blood. He had trouble determining where he ended and Kraglin began.

Those blue eyes.

 _Good fucking God,_ those eyes.

Yondu scrunched his own shut as he came, whining high in his throat.

Kraglin grunted thrusting up into him with wild abandon, long fingers sinking into the meat of the Centaurian's hips. He gave one final stuttered jerk and growled low in his throat, thumbs spreading across Yondu's stomach as he chased that high with a sharp, satisfied grin.

The Centaurian looked down, tipping his head slightly to the side. "Ya really find me - ya know."

"Sexy? Hot? Gorgeous, handsome - beautiful?"

He felt the heat spread across his nose and Yondu knew he was blushing. "Yeah. Even -" He ran a hand over the swell of his belly - the thing about himself he hated the most.

It would never be a six pack, he'd never be as built as Kraglin. He'd tried, worked out until he fell down, ate well, cut back on beer. Sure, his arms were built as shit, but his gut stubbornly remained.

He'd always be short and stocky.

The Hraxian's hands ran - almost reverently - across his gut. " _Especially_ this. I told ya I dig yer chunk." He sighed, a tiny smile quirking his lips. "There ain't nothin' I'd change 'bout ya. Yer - yer - perfect."

Yondu snorted, "I ain't."

Kraglin smiled a cute lopsided smile that made the Centaurian's heart do a weird flopping thing. "Ta me? Ya are."

And Yondu thought Kraglin was pretty fucking perfect himself, so he told him and got the sweetest blush he'd ever seen.

If he was lucky and it was in the cards, he imagined this _thing_ they had going on could turn into something downright awe inspiring.

Maybe even love.

Yondu chuckled to himself.

That was definitely the afterglow talking.

* * *

Gunnie sat with Zane for the rest of his shift. She wasn't all that tired anyway. Don't get her wrong she _loved_ her sleep - but her body didn't need it all that much.

Zane seemed happy for the company, despite having his nose buried in a book.

"Zane?"

A hand came up, _Yes?_

"Ya ever been in love?"

He froze, setting down the book and eyeing her seriously, _Yeah. Why?_

Gunnie stared out into the stars, "More than once?"

Zane blinked owlishly, _Yes. Gun -_ he paused, thick fingers rubbing across his forehead like he was thinking real hard on what he was going to say next, _-why are you asking me that? What happened?_

She gave him a blank expression. "What if ya had e'erythin' figured? Ya knew where ya stood wit' - someone - then they went an' told ya somement what pulled tha rug straight out from unda ya an' now ya's flat on yer face wonderin' how in tha hell ya ain't ne'r notice it before." She sighed heavily, the sound whistled out of the flat nose of her current shift and she squinted out into the black, "Now e'rythin' on its head an' I dunno which way's up Z."

Zane leaned back in his chair, cracking his knuckles and frowning, _Tullk?_

She watched as he formed the name with his hands. "He said he fell in love with someone after his wife died - but - it were tha way he - he looked at me - I dunno - he told me I were pretty no matter ma shift." Gunnie looked up at Zane with huge eyes. "What tha fuck 'm s'posed ta do wit' tha'?"

The taller man raised a surprised brow, _Sounds like he's into you._

"I known 'im fer twenty odd fuckin' years, goddamnit! What tha hell?! Why didn't he say nothin'?!"

 _Honestly Gun, I dunno. Maybe out of respect for his wife, maybe out of respect for you, maybe he wanted to but when Yondu came on the scene he thought it wasn't the right time. Hell, maybe it's never been the right time. I dunno._ He replied with a shrug, _And the only way you'll know is if you ask him._

Gunnie put her head in her hands, "I can't do this right now, Zane. Not with this mission - not when I gotta help Yondu - not now."

Zane shrugged again, _So put a pin in it and deal when we get back to the ship._

Her head hit the back of the chair as she looked up, "Fuck-a-doodle-do. Ain't nothin' ever easy is it?"

He made a snickering sound that could have been either a laugh or a snort - Gunnie wasn't sure, _We're Ravagers Gunnie, ain't nothing ever easy for us - but we make it work. That's why Nova can't get rid of us - and that's why it's all going to be ok. You're our rock Gun - but that don't mean you can't lean on us too._

Gunnie was well and truly touched by his words. She gave him a watery smile, " _Thank you_ Zane."

He smiled his toothy smile at her and went back to his book.


	7. Udonta

**Chapter Seven** \- Udonta

 **Summary** \- In which Yondu leads his second mission, Gunnie gets a concussion, and Kraglin surprises everyone.

Gunnie tossed a rifle at Yondu which hit his chest with a thump. "Ya think we'll need all these?" He asked, placing it down with the other three.

"Just a precaution, son. Better ta be out numbered than out gunned." She tossed an ammo pack to Kraglin. "Put them on yer belt son. Just in case."

Yondu gave a wry smirk, "Adopted him too, huh Gun?"

She chuckled, showing off her razor teeth, "Someone's gotta keep you boys outta trouble."

Kraglin was oddly touched that she'd chosen his species as today's shift. It was like a silent way of accepting him - like she was saying she believed in him without words. Her eyes were exactly the same shade as his, hair a shock of red but styled like the second time he'd seen her. She seemed to favour that look - long hair with it half shaved. She threw a long thin hand out to squeeze his shoulder lightly, he smiled at her, before doing as she asked.

She grinned leaning in and murmuring in his ear, "Ya take orders like tha' all tha time an' ya'll make someone a good first mate one day." Her eyes flickered briefly to Yondu before darting back to him and giving a wink.

Kraglin blushed, looking down with a rueful grin, "Aim high, huh?"

She slapped his shoulder and laughed, "Aye boy, always."

Tullk's voice crackled over the ship comm - making Gunnie's fool heart skip. "Ye ready fer launch laddie?"

Yondu wandered causally over to the comm unit in the cargo hold, "Five er so minutes Tullk."

"A'right. We're standin' by up here boyo, let us know when yer ready ta go."

"Loud 'n' clear Tullk."

Halfnut was fitting a busted looking sniper to his harness when Yondu wandered back over. The Centaurian gave him a look and the other man shrugged, "Might need it."

"Does it even work boy?" Gunnie asked as she entered the m-ship.

"Course it does."

"Looks like it'd be more use if ya beat someone ta death wit' it." Kraglin muttered, climbing the ladder to the cockpit.

Halfnut rolled his eyes, "Like ya know what ta do wit' a gun country boy. Bet ya ain't even fired one a'fore." He settled himself into the seat behind the pilot and strapped in. "Why we bringin' 'im?" He asked Yondu moodily.

"So he c'n punch ya when ya piss me off." Yondu tipped his head. "Like now, fer example. Krags?"

Kraglin grinned, socking Halfnut in the shoulder, he responded by snarling and leaning over, taking a swipe at the Hraxian's head.

Gunnie smirked, "Dun make me come back there, boys. Ya won't be likin' it if I do."

Halfnut grumbled something under his breath and crossed his arms, pouting.

Yondu leaned forwards, plucking up a trinket as Gunnie ran through the start-up checks. The little green figure's head bobbled in his hands as he twisted it around.

"Comm check. Tullk?"

"Loud 'n' clear lass."

"A'right we ready fer launch."

"Aye, releasin' cargo doors. Take care o' yerselves out there." The tell-tale thumps of the Ravager salute sounded over the comm and all four of them repeated the gesture.

"Ya ain't Ravager." Halfnut muttered at Kraglin.

"'M sorry Nuttie love, did someone die an' make you in charge?" Gunnie said in that careful tone that immediately made the younger Ravager nervous.

"No Ma'am."

"Then shut tha fuck up. Do yer job boy so we's c'n all go home."

Halfnut swallowed heavily and nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

"Good boy."

* * *

Being groundside on Theandros was odd, the air was slightly thicker, gravity stronger. It didn't stop them however, the guards were dispatched neatly and efficiently, and now Gunnie and Halfnut were on look out while Kraglin and Yondu loaded the cargo.

She had to admit, Kraglin had followed the Centaurian's orders to the letter. He was a smart kid - clever in ways most Ravagers would never be. Yondu had an easy bond with the Hraxian - she'd never seen him take to someone quite like he'd taken to Kraglin. It made her happy to see and she hoped Stakar would consider the boy. Gunnie knew that the mission crew would certainly vouch for him - even Halfnut, who she knew secretly liked him but pretended he didn't because the banter and bickering the pair shot at each other was fun.

Her comm beeped and she looked down at the message.

 _INCOMING GUARDS ON YOUR SIX!_

Gunnie's heart dropped and she immediately turned to fire, the shot arched wide as the butt of a rifle clocked her in the temple.

Her vision swam as she dropped. She blinked slowly, seeing the violent red of Yondu's arrow whizz passed. Gunnie could hear the Centaurian barking out orders as her eyes saw double. Internally she cursed.

 _Goddamn fucking concussion._

"Kraglin!" Yondu barked as Halfnut provided cover fire. "Git ta Gunnie. Get 'er back on tha ship!"

Kraglin nodded once, "Aye Cap'n." Diving out from behind their cover. A shot glanced off the ground directly in front of him and he heard Yondu give a guttural roar, running the guard through.

Another appeared in front of him and Kraglin's knife slipped from his sleeve automatically, he stabbed the man in the neck and pulled a blaster from his hip, watching the brain matter fly as he shot the one behind him between the eyes.

He moved quickly forwards skidding to a halt in front of Gunnie, "Gunnie! Ya shot?"

She shook her head slowly as he levered her arm over his shoulder and hauled her up, "Negative. Pretty mean concussion by tha feel o' it." She grunted, attempting to place one clumsy foot in front of the other.

Kraglin held her up, dragging her behind cover when he needed to. They passed Yondu who was cussing up a streak as blue as his skin, as soon as they stumbled into the airlock he fell back in behind them. Halfnut was already up the ladder to the cockpit and reached down to help Gunnie up. They put her gently in a chair as Yondu charged up behind them.

"Gun! Tell me ya c'n still fly."

"Oh sure son," she replied sarcastically, "as soon as I figure out which one of ya I should be lookin' at I'll git right on it."

Yondu grimaced, "Fuck! Gun I ain't sure I c'n fly us outta this. Ya know I ain't that good."

Kraglin shoved passed him, "Move Cap!" He threw himself into the pilot's chair and strapped in. He engaged the start-up sequence and got on the comms, "Tullk? Mission's gone tits up, prep ta git tha fuck out as soon as we're boarded."

"Kraglin? Where tha hell's Gunnie?"

"She's got a concussion - can't fly - don't worry I got this - just keep tha bay doors open an' ready."

"Aye laddie, good luck."

The Hraxian turned his head, "Cap? Git up here, I need ya on guns."

Yondu blinked before hauling ass to the co-pilot seat, "Krags - ya sure ya c'n do this?"

Kraglin snorted in response, pushing the controls forwards and launching them smoothly into the sky. Still flying low, Kraglin angled the ship to shoot between two warehouses before pulling up sharply and gunning it into the clouds.

The control display in front of him beeped and he cursed, "Cap'n? Ya got 'em?"

Yondu nodded, "Three. Gainin' quick."

Kraglin's grin was menacing, "Right let's see if'n we c'n shake 'em. Hang on."

The m-ship dove back down under the clouds, a massive expanse of water appeared and Kraglin flew as close as possible without drowning the engines. A quick left flick had Yondu's stomach rolling, they came hard at the cliff face and the Hraxian pushed the engines for all they were worth. A sudden jerk of long fingers and they were rocketing towards the clouds again, eliciting a terrified squeak from Halfnut.

An explosion battered the ship and Yondu looked at the targets, "One down."

Kraglin's eyes flickered quickly across the display, "Cap? Git ready ta shoot."

Yondu gripped the controls and nodded once.

"Hang on." The Hraxian shut off the right-hand engine which dipped the wing violently, sending them into a brief spiral. With them quickly losing speed one of their pursuers shot over the top of them. Kraglin flicked the engine back online and stabilised the ship. "Fire!"

"Got a lock." Yondu grunted. "Firin'." He thumbed the switch, sending two missiles towards the target. The shots hit sending the m-ship plummeting to the ground. Kraglin slammed the engine into top gear and flew into the clouds.

"Got ya'll on radar laddie, tha' last ship's comin' up quick." Tullk's voice crackled over the comm.

Kraglin cursed, "Give us a distraction Tullk, get Zane on guns, aim fer tha engines."

"Aye. Zane's on it."

The Hraxian tipped the wing as the shots whizzed passed them, "Oi! Watch it!"

"Zane wants me ta relay, ya need ta cool out boyo. He's got it."

Kraglin snorted, "Just git 'em focused on ya an' not on us. Tha ship's shieldin' c'n take tha brunt o' what they throw at ya, ours can't."

He put them into a dive, quickly maneuvering away from the ship. Kraglin circled around beneath the ship as the pursuing m-ship engaged the larger one.

The Hraxian flicked a switch and pulled a lever to put them in stealth mode, bringing them level with the cargo hold doors.

"Docking now. Be ready ta punch it Tullk."

Yondu leaned forwards hesitantly, "Ya can't dock in stealth. You'll put too much pressure on tha engines Kraglin!"

"Tha ship c'n handle it sir."

"I dunno -"

"Cap'n!" Kraglin barked sharply, eyes cold as steel. "It c'n handle it." His eyes immediately softened, and he slipped a hand over to squeeze Yondu's arm, "Trust me. I got this."

Yondu took a shaky breath and nodded, "Do it."

"Yes'sir."

The Hraxian flicked a series of switches and moved the ship forwards. The engines whined loudly, and something popped, dropping the ship slightly. Kraglin accounted for the error and kept it steady. The heat in the cabin went up and Kraglin could feel his mohawk begin to droop.

"We're losin' coolant." Gunnie said blearily. "Git it docked now or we're gon' cook."

"Almost there." The couplings engaged and Kraglin shut it down.

Halfnut was up and out of his seat, sliding down the ladder and pulling his sniper from his back.

Kraglin hit the comm, "We're in Tullk, punch it."

"Aye laddie."

Yondu moved to help Gunnie up getting her down the ladder and out the airlock, Kraglin hot on their heels.

Halfnut was taking shots at the m-ship, which was smoking but not giving up. He cursed as another shot missed. Kraglin barrelled passed Yondu and Gunnie, snatching the rifle from his hands.

He shouldered it and pressed his eye to the scope. The first shot missed and Kraglin adjusted for the uncalibrated scope. The second shot hit the engine causing the m-ship to drop slightly. The third, fourth and fifth hit other vital parts of the m-ship, the Hraxian's lithe frame effortlessly absorbing the recoil.

Kraglin's sharp eyes lifted from the scope and he smirked as the other ship went down. He lowered the sniper rifle and shoved it to Halfnut's chest. "Ya dun keep that thing maintained prop'ly an' tha only asshole it's gon' kill is you."

Those big blue eyes looked into Yondu's for a brief second.

If he was the type, he'd write pages of poetry about those damn eyes alone.

Kraglin Obfonteri, a skinny spit fuck from a country ass town in the Hraxian deserts had just saved five highly qualified Ravagers.

He nodded to Yondu as he passed, as if he'd done nothing more than comment on the weather.

And Jesus fuck, Yondu thought he might be in love.

* * *

The rest of the trip to Redsand was uneventful, unless you took into account the vigorous rounds of spectacular sex, Yondu and Kraglin had.

Yondu most definitely counted those.

The bay doors were open where they'd docked and Gunnie was about to head out for parts. Both ships needed to be in top condition before they re-joined the _Starhawk_ and they had two days to do it all in.

Yondu was poring over the parts list with Gunnie when Kraglin walked passed with his duffel hiked high on his shoulder, "If ya'll are ever 'round these parts drop me a line. See ya."

The Centaurian raised a brow, "Exactly where ya think yer goin', oh husband o' mine?"

That stopped him dead.

"Uh - I - _what_?"

"Ya didn't think ya were just gunna _walk away_ after that mission did ya?"

Kraglin scratched a brow, "Uh - well - yeah? I mean, I still can't do nothin' fer tha Ravagers."

Gunnie snickered loudly and Yondu barked out a laugh at the Hraxian's confused expression.

"Kraglin. Yer fuckin' kiddin' ain't ya?" Yondu replied. "Ya flew that goddamn ship like ya was born to it, ya fought in that warehouse wit'out any effort at all, an' ya brought down an m-ship with nothin' but Nuttie's fucked up sniper. Ain't got nothin' ya c'n give tha Ravagers - dun gimme that bullshit." He tossed the Hraxian a leather jumpsuit. "If ya still wanna be a Ravager, we'll have ya Kraglin Obfonteri."

He stared down at the jumpsuit, a grin slowly spreading across his face, "Udonta."

Yondu frowned, "Wha's'at?"

Kraglin looked up smiling softly, "Kraglin Udonta."


	8. Yondu's Law

**Chapter Eight** \- Yondu's Law

 **Summary** \- In which, Gunnie is right, Tullk loses twenty quid, Yondu loves attention, Kraglin's nervous, Marty's a smart ass and the writer feels really sorry for Stakar having to captain this insanity.

The look on Yondu's face had been a treasure, it was open, honest, and - absolutely stunning. Kraglin knew without any words between them that the Centaurian had fallen as fast and hard as he had.

Yondu shot forwards grabbing his hand and dragging him back through the ship. Gunnie had chuckled and shook her head. Tullk passed them on the stairs with a grin and approached the shifter, "I were right."

Gunnie smiled, "Seems ya were, aye."

"Love is a many splendid thing lass."

She chuckled, "So I hear." She waved the datapad, "Gotta go git parts."

Tullk raised a bushy eyebrow, "Want some company?"

Gunnie's heart skipped into double time and she realised with a start she was probably as lost on Tullk as Yondu was on Kraglin. "Sure, why not."

They walked side by side toward the gangway and Tullk's hand slipped into her three digit one.

Maybe –

Love was worth all the shit that came with it.

* * *

The hatch clanged shut and Kraglin practically fell down the ladder in his urge to get to Yondu.

"Wait!" Yondu stated breathlessly, bringing Kraglin up short about a metre from where he stood. The Centaurian held up a hand and took a deep breath, "Wait."

Kraglin's brows pulled together, "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothin'. I just - shit - I wanted - I - fuck!" One big blue hand passed over his forehead. "I wanna say somement."

"Uh - ok?"

"I ain't never met no one like you. Yer smart, an' funny, an' ruthless an' I - shit." Yondu looked down at his boots. "I love ya Kraglin an' I want ya ta know if Stakar don't take ya - I - I'll go anywhere ya want. 'S'long as 'm wit' ya? Don't matter where we is. Hell - fuck it - we could start our own crew. I dun care. Just - I wanna be wit' ya."

Kraglin's throat clicked as he swallowed, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. "Yondu - I -" he sounded utterly wrecked, "fuck - I love you too."

The Centaurian closed the distance and pulled on his shirt. Kraglin stooped to his level and Yondu slotted their mouths together.

The Hraxian felt a raspy groan burst from his throat as their tongues tangled - it was just as fucking perfect as the first time.

Kraglin shoved off his jacket while toeing off his boots, he pulled back briefly and tore his shirt over his head before diving back on those plump lips. Yondu's jacket and vest came off at lightning speed and he flicked off his boots which hit the wall with a dull thump. Kraglin hoisted him up over his hips and Yondu moaned as the Hraxian's fingers dug into his ass.

Kraglin steered them over to the bed throwing them down and covering the Centaurian's body with his lithe frame. Yondu could feel him half draped over his body, long bony fingers splaying around his implant, like he was digging them into a head full of luscious curls. The Hraxian kissed like he was dying, giving everything until there was nothing left. It felt like Kraglin was trying to climb into Yondu's soul and _God_ \- he never wanted it to end.

The Centaurian felt a whine punch out of his throat as Kraglin broke away to pepper his neck with stinging nips that Yondu was sure would have two rows of teeth marks. In between bites Kraglin murmured strings of filthy desires, endearments and sentimental nonsense until Yondu couldn't tell the words apart but could simply feel the vibrations skating across his skin, driving him mad with sheer need.

Through the lusty haze he felt himself being undressed, Kraglin's words draping around him in that throaty husk, slurred around too many teeth. He felt punch drunk as his fingers clumsily trailed down the Hraxian's chest to his pants. He found himself whispering in his own tongue - words dragged up from the foggy base of his memory, spoken by his tribe. He wasn't sure if they meant what he was trying to portray - the love he wanted to express - but it felt like the right words - like those were the ones he was meant to say - _needed_ to say.

Kraglin purred, nuzzling into his throat - like he understood, even though the translator would be garbling the ethnic tongue into static. Yondu's fingers found purchase around the Hraxian's neck, pulling him down so their lips met once again.

His tongue attempted to evade the sharpness of Kraglin's second row of teeth, but the battle was lost as he nicked it multiple times. If anything, the taste of his blood - mingling with Kraglin's - made the kiss even more passionate.

Spots danced behind his eyelids and Yondu realised vaguely that he needed to breathe. He pulled back - chest heaving - and murmured against Kraglin's lips, "Fuck me."

Kraglin, no less affected by the entire thing panted against his lips, crystalline eyes shining, "I ain't n'er found someone I wanted ta do it wit' 'til you, but I wanna knot ya sweetheart - want it so bad."

The moan that passed Yondu's lips was so deliciously wrecked and Kraglin gathered him close - thankful that the Centaurian would already be ready for him after this morning's activities.

In his bed.

And in the shower.

Then in Yondu's bed.

Hey - at that point he thought he was still being turfed out on Redsand - so sue him.

The Hraxian slotted their mouths together once more, hiking the shorter man's legs onto his shoulders and grabbing the meat at his hips. He loved how Yondu's stocky frame offset his skinny one, how all his angles and bony limbs seemed to fit perfectly against the Centaurian - like they were meant to be - like soulmates or some romantic drivel like he'd caught Zane reading a few days ago.

"Perfect."

That was the only word his brain could supply.

 _God_ \- it was pathetic but he couldn't find it in himself to give a shit, not when Yondu was looking up at him, blush spreading across his nose in an entirely endearing way that made Kraglin want to boop it and then smother him in kisses.

Kraglin had it bad.

 _Real_ damn bad.

He gave the Centaurian a lopsided smirk and lined himself up, pushing in slowly and watching the tapestry of expressions flow across Yondu's face like desert flowers blooming in harvest season on his home planet.

Pain zinged down his spine as he felt Yondu's ragged fingernails cut into the flesh of his biceps. Pinpricks of sensation that made the experience that much more ethereal as he began to move.

Tiny clicks and whines were being punched from Yondu's throat at every thrust, a ball of white hot want curling around in his insides like a parasite. Kraglin was panting against his throat, the puffs of hot air making the skin highly sensitised. In one swift move the Hraxian bit down on the bondmark and shoved himself in to the hilt, knot popping through the tight ring of muscle.

Yondu screamed - not giving a flying fuck who could hear him - as sheer pleasure overwhelmed him. He bared his teeth and bit down on Kraglin's mark, feeling the vibrations of the taller man's growl of ecstasy against his neck.

He'd never passed out from sex before but when he opened his eyes Kraglin had rearranged them and was plastered to his sweaty back like a pasty skinned cat.

The grin that stretched across his face was so wide it almost hurt. He bent down to kiss the arm that encircled his shoulders. "Love ya Krags."

He felt the smile against his skin as the Hraxian kissed the place where his neck met his spine. "Love you too Yon."

* * *

Kraglin tugged nervously at the collar of his new Ravager get up. Yondu's hand curled around his and squeezed, the man glancing up at him with a small but confident smile.

The mission crew were split off on either side of them, silently supporting him. Gunnie nudged him gently, "It's gon' be fine son. Don't'chu worry none 'bout tha Ca't'n."

The Hraxian gave her a weak grin, "Thanks Gun."

Stakar entered the briefing room with an air of authority Kraglin had never felt.

Everyone stood a little straighter as the man sat behind the desk, still looking down at the report in front of him.

Tullk leaned over to Gunnie and murmured quietly, "He's gon' go his dinger."

She smirked, "Bet ya twenty units he cusses."

His snort was quiet, "I known Stakar fer nigh on thirty year, he ain't n'er."

"Twenty says he will."

"Yer on lassie."

They focused intently back on the captain, waiting for the inevitable fallout.

"You did good Yondu. I do have a few questions." The older man looked up. "For example, who the hell is that?"

"This is Kraglin." Yondu replied confidently.

"Ah so this is the man who - and I quote here - 'saved tha Ravager's sorry asses'?"

The Centaurian nodded, "Yes'sir."

"What was he doing on your ship - _and_ \- on my ship for that matter?"

Yondu smirked in that causal fashion Gunnie had come to adore in him and replied, "Well see - 's sorta tha done thing. He goes where I go."

Stakar pursed his lips, clearly frustrated with the cryptic answer, "Do you want to elaborate Yondu?"

The Centaurian's smirk stretched into a grin and he stood a little straighter.

"Here we go." Gunnie murmured.

"He's ma husband."

Stakar gaped and behind him Martinex choked.

The Arcturan's expression turned thunderous, "What. The. **_FUCK!_** Did you do?"

"Erse." Tullk muttered, sliding the unit chit into Gunnie's waiting palm.

Stakar's eyes whipped to Gunnie, "What in the seven hells did you let him do?! You were _supposed_ to watch him!"

"Wit' all due respect Ca't'n, ya be tellin' us when we left that if Yondu cocked up, he were ta fix it and while none o' us quite predicted Kraglin - this boy is worth a hundrit o' yer current crew." She shook her head once, giving a rueful little grin. "He's a Ravager, sir. Through an' through."

Stakar looked at the rest of the mission crew - who were all nodding and showing their support - and deflated, rubbing a tired hand across his forehead. He muttered something into his hand which Gunnie suspected was along the lines of Yondu being the death of him and sighed, "Right. Kraglin -"

"Udonta, sir." The Hraxian replied proudly.

"Christ." Stakar muttered. "Kraglin - Udonta." He stopped giving a smirk and a snort. He turned to Martinex, "Is this really happening right now?"

Martinex attempted - and failed - to hold in his smirk, "Yes'sir. I believe I warned you Yondu'd be trouble."

Stakar glared, "That's an incredibly respectful way to say I told you so."

Marty's grin was all crystal, "If that's what you feel I'm doing, sir."

"Can it Marty, I don't need your snark."

"Yes'sir."

He looked up briefly and muttered, "Why did I get out of bed this morning?" The Arcturan turned back to the group, "This is the most bizarre situation you've ever found yourself in Yondu."

Halfnut shook his head, "Dun ferget tha thing wit' Yondu an' tha pineapple, sir."

"Or the one wit' tha headless chicken an' tha bothooker." Tullk added.

 _I dunno, the thing with the casino vault full of beasties was pretty weird._ Zane signed.

"The m-ship in the mess." Marty sniggered.

Stakar thumped a fist down on the table, " _Enough!_ " He pointed a thick finger at the Centaurian, who was beaming at all the attention. "You're a menace boy."

Gunnie smirked, "Nah sir, it's just - it ain't Murphy's Law -"

The group finished in unison, smirks all round, "It's Yondu's Law."

Stakar pulled at the skin under his eyes, "Which God did I piss off this time?" When the heavens didn't answer he sighed heavily, "Fine. Kraglin Udonta - Welcome to the Ravagers."

Yondu smirked up at his mate, "Still wanna be terrible together?"

Kraglin grinned, "Fuck yeah."


End file.
